Miss Sweet16 2005
by v4n3s5aCH4N
Summary: I'm back with CHAP 8!Tomoyo enters Sakura to a pageant contest which is hosted by the super mega star Syaoran Li. Love and new friendship blossoms. Will Sakura compete for something other than the title of Miss Sweet16 2005? RR SS ET
1. Default Chapter

**V4n3s5aChan:** oohhhh a pageant, ehehehhehehe this shall be interesting  
  
**Kero:** If you say so, say you wouldn't happen to have any pudding do you?  
  
**V4n3s5aChan:** No  
  
**Tomoyo:** I DO!!  
  
**Kero:** _(gets starry eyed)_ WHERE?  
  
_Finds pudding_  
  
**Kero:** PUDDING... yumm yummm .._(rubs his belly)_  
  
**Spinnel:** PUDDING...oohohohhohohoho..  
  
**Kero:** HEY.. that's mine, give it back  
  
_Spinnel and Kero start fightin over the pudding_  
  
_V4n3s5aChan and Tomoyo sweat drops_  
  
**Saukra and Syaoran:** Ohayo  
  
**V4n3s5aChan and Tomoyo:** Ohayo Sakura-chan Syaoroan-kun  
  
**Touya:** Sakura what are you doing with that Gaki??  
  
**Yue:** Oh common Touya I think they look good together  
  
_Sakura and Syaoron blush  
_  
**Eriol:** Common everyone the pageant is beginning  
  
**Everyone:** OHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH!!  
  
**Ehehehehe, Ohayo everyone well here it is, I hope you guys will enjoy please read and review, I would very much appreciate it. MUAHZ Luv ya . . . .**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters, because we all know they belong to the wonderful CLAMP. **

**.**

**.**

**.**  
  
**_Chapter one The Pageant  
_**  
**RIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!!!!!**  
  
"Hoeeeeeee**EEEEEEEEE**! Omg I'm late for school...I'm late.. I'm late.. **I'M LATE!!!**"  
  
16 year old Sakura Kinomoto got dressed as soon as possible not caring what kind of clothes she was going to wear and hurried down the stairs.  
  
"Well good morning Sakura, common here's your lunch."  
  
"Thanks dad, I'll see you after school, BYE!"  
  
"**HOEEEEEEEEEEE" I'M SOOOOOO LATE!**"  
  
**_In the class room_**  
**_  
_**Sakura opened the door to her class room finding that they had already begun class.  
  
"well good morning Sakura, your late again I see."  
  
"Ehehehe, I'm sorry Miss. Youchii, I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"Very well then Sakura please take your seat so I can continue on with the lesson." Miss.Youchii sounded pretty annoyed so Sakura apologized and walked to her seat. She noticed that a bunch of her class mates were looking at her direction and were gigling.  
  
"**OHAYO** Sakura-chan"  
  
"**OHAYO** Tomoyo.. ummm say why is everyone looking at me that way?"  
  
"I don't know if you've noticed sakura, but you have your shirt on back wards"  
  
"**HOEE??!!.. ohhh KAMIII**.."  
  
'_well I guessed she hadn't noticed_,' Tomoyo looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes  
  
**_After School_**  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura walked towards the mall, it's Monday and they had promised eachother that they would go to the mall after school. They were out to go shopping for some summer clothes for this friday was to be the last day of school before summer vacation.  
  
"_Argh_, that was soooooo embarrassing, I can't believe that really happened. **PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS JUST A DREAM**!"  
  
"Gomen nasai Sakura chan but it wasn't a dream, but who cares common let's just go and enjoy our selves."

"hai if you say so"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo spent a good 3 hours and a half going in and out of stores buying whole bunch of summer clothes.(_okie, let's just say that they bought a lot of clothes and I really don't want to get into a bunch of details.. maybe later_)  
  
"Tomoyo chan I'm really tired, can't we take a rest or something?"  
  
"Hai, alraight, lets"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat down and bought strawberry and taro milk bubble tea.(_YUMMMM..i lalalalalabs bubble tea.. specially strawbery and taro milk_) All of the sudden something caught Tomoyo's eyes, she smiled that kind of smile( _ehehehehehe just picture her face when ever she gets into details about Sakura chan's costumes_)  
  
Tomoyo ran up took the ad with her and brought it to where they were sitting.  
  
"what have you got there Tomoyo?"  
  
"Look Sakura, its a pageant contest for all sixteen year old girls all over the city, this year it's going to take place in Hong Kong."  
  
"Yea and...??"  
  
"well Sakura, I was thinking that maybe you can enter, I mean just think about it, you get to go to different events, and wear all kinds of clothes, and just think of the kinds of dress I'm going to be designing for you."  
  
"Oh what **JOY**." Sakura said in a very sarcastic way, and rolling her eyes at her friend."  
  
Oh come on Sakura Chan it could be fun. Ne? **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**.. pweety pweety **PLEAAAAASE**!"  
  
"**No **

**No**

**No**

**No**

**No**....  
  
**.....  
**  
**AND I CAN'T** believe I let you get me into this."  
  
Sakura was back into Tomoyo's mansion listening to Tomoyo talk all about how their going to have sooo much fun during the pageant. After much begging Sakura finally agreed to enter.  
  
**_The last day of school that friday  
_**  
There were a lot of tears shed.. that day specially for the graduating class that year.(_AWWWW I still remember the last day of school.. I CRIED soo much sniff sniff.. any ways on with the story)_  
  
"**HAAAAAAAAA**, Glad to know school for this year is over, ne Tomoyo chan?"  
  
"Hai.. common Sakura chan I have to get your measures so I can get started on your dresses."  
  
After about a good 15 min of taking down Sakura's measures Tomoyo got started on making Sakura's dress while she was looking through all the designs that Tomoyo had made for her.  
  
After dinner Sakura got ready to go to bed, but Tomoy was still very very busy sewing Sakura's dress.  
  
The next morning Sakura awoke finding that 5 of her dresses were already sewn. "Tomoyo chan how did you finish all of these dresses in less than 24 hours by your self?"  
  
"Oh don't be silly Sakura chan I had my personal designers make it, I figured I wouldn't be able to make all these in time so I had to ask them if they could all just sew them for me. But anyways, common hurry up we need to go to the mall and go shopping because you are going to be needing new clothes when we go to Hong Kong."  
  
"But we just went shopping the other day?"  
  
"Hai, I know but you don't really think that it will be enough do you, now come on Sakura."

**_Mean while in Hong Kong_**  
  
"Li-sama , the director for the pageant would like to speak to you sir."  
  
"Very well, tell him I'll be right there."  
  
"Yes Nakuru, is there any problems?" (_ehehehe i thought that she did a very good job directing during the episodes when they were filming that movie, anyone remember?. But anyways, since she did i good job i thought i'd give her that part here_)  
  
"No not at all Li-sama, I was just informing you that if you want any changes regarding the show you can just tell me and I'll be sure to make them?

"hai, alright is that all?"  
  
"hai"  
  
"Alright, well I'm going to be going now, Ja"  
  
"Ja"  
  
Syaoran drove home to his mansion, as soon as he entered the door he heard the voice that seemed too familiar to him, and it made him stiff, he wanted to run away, but he knew there would be no point for she would stop at nothing until she's toppled him over with one of her "hugs" if you can call it that.  
  
"**SYAORAN!**" Meiling, Syaoran's distant cousin, came running to him and toppled him over with one of her "hugs".  
  
"hoohooooohooo, ahahaha, how have you been, I've missed you favorite cousin of mine"  
  
"Get off me Meiling. What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Well haven't you heard, I'm going to help organize the pageant"  
  
"**Oh Kami**"  
  
"Oh common Syaoron, we're gong to make sure that the perfect one wins, you might not know, but maybe one of those pretty maidens will capture your oh so stiff heart, ahahahaha"  
  
"Meiling, I'm not interested"  
  
"Hai, if you say so, now common dinner is ready."

_**In Sakura's room**_

"Heyy there kaijou"  
  
Sakura looked over at her Onii-chan and glared at him.  
  
"**I'M NOT KAIJOU!!!**"  
  
"w/e you say kaijou, so your going for that talent show and your leaving tomorrow huh?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Well good luck"  
  
Sakura looked up from her packing and looked at her older brother "Arigatou Toya"  
  
"Awwww don't mention it Kaijou"  
  
Sakura once again glared at him as he got out of her room, but once he was out she smiled.  
  
**_The next morning  
_**  
"Sakura common get up, our plane leaves in an hour."  
  
Sakura woke up to find Tomoyo at the end of her bed, with her arms on her waist, looking very exceited, she wanted to get more sleep but knew that it was no point arguing with Tomoyo because she'll never win. So she slowly got up and dressed.  
  
**_In the plane  
_**  
"**OHHHH** this is soooo ecxiting, ne Sakura chan?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Just imagine all the fancy dinner parties, fancy dresses, hot guys, **SYAORAN LI**, and you being on television, and I getting to dress you up like a doll. Ohhooooooo, this is going to be soo much fun."  
  
"Hai, if u say so Tomoyo chan, now can I please go to sleep."  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Arigatou"  
  
And with that Sakura fell asleep not knowing of what she will encounter on this trip. (Hint, Hint, can you say True Love ;D)  
  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V4n3s5aChan:** ohhhhhh and the story begins  
  
**Tomoyo:** ehehehehehe, this is getting interesting  
  
_Hears some smooching_  
  
**Touya:** Gaki get off my sister  
  
_Tries to get to Syaoron and Sakura but Yue stops him_  
  
_More smooching  
_  
**Kero:** Gaki get you hands off her  
  
_Smooch  
_  
**Spinnel:** argh.. **GET A ROOM!  
**  
**Kero and Spinel:** **PUDDING!  
**  
_Both starts to fight  
_  
_Smooching stops_  
  
_Everyone sweat drops...  
_**.**

**.**  
**Well how was it, oh please PLEASE PLEASE, bare with me on this one, it's going to get better I promise. PLEASE REVIEW... thank you**


	2. Arrival, New plans, rehearsals

**Arghh!!! I'm soo mad right now. I had deleted this story by acciden.t And i'm really pissed right now becasue after all the reviews I got, and all my faithful reviewers =C now i'll never know who they are, awww let's just hope that they'll find me again. PLEASE REVIEW.. then maybe I'll still have the charisma to write chapter 6 of this story. Becasue right now, i feel as though everything has gone donw to waste. PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL!**

****

****

**V4n3s5aChan**: Chapter two here we go!  
  
**Sakura**: **HOEEEEEEEE** is it really here?  
  
**Tomoyo**:** YES YES YES AND UMMM YES!!!  
  
Eriol**: Where are the others I want to get on with the story  
  
**Tomoyo**: Patience Eriol  
  
**Meiling**: Yea be Patient  
  
_Everyone looks up_  
  
**Everyone**: Umm where did you come from Meiling?  
  
**Meiling**: Ohh well you know me, I just pop out of nowhere  
  
**Syaoran**: Oh **JOY  
**  
_Meiling notices Syaoron and Hugs him soo tight he couldn't breath_  
  
**Syaoran**: get off me Meiling  
  
**Touya**: Ohhh Heyy Gaki already cheating on my sister are you?  
  
**Syaoron**: In your **DREAMS** buddy  
  
**Touya**: **OH YEA** Bring it On Gaki  
  
**Syaoron**: oh buddy it's already been brought-en  
  
_Everyone looks at the two and sweat drops_  
  
**Yue**: Come on you guys just stop this I want to see what happens next  
  
**Everyone**: **YEA SO DO WE**!  
  
**Syaoron and Touya**: Fine  
  
**Kero and Spinnel**: Ummm you guys wouldn't happen to have food do you?  
  
_Both looks at Tomoyo with expectant eyes_  
  
_She smiles at them and hands them a box of Cookies and they both start pigging out_  
  
**Eriol**: Finally **NOW** we can see what happens  
  
**EVEYONE**: Ohhhh lalalala  
  
**Well here's chapter two for you, hope you enjoy, thank you for all those who have reviewed so far, please keep doing that, and umm also to everyone who is reading now PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...much luv goes out to all of ya Muahz!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters because we all know that they all belong to the oh so wonderful CLAMP! **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**  
  
**_Chapter two. Arrival, New plans, and Rehearsals_**  
  
Flight 143 Landing Hong Kong  
  
"Sakura chan wake up we're here."  
  
"Whaaaaaaaa.. well fi-na-lly, it took us almost forever to get here, and my back hurts soo much." Sakura slowly got up her seat holding her back with a frown on her face, still looking sleepy.  
  
"Oh stop complaining Sakura common, we have to hurry we need to register your name and all those other things." Tomoyo was just about to take the lead when she turned back to Sakura and reminded her to stop frowning and smile more.  
  
"Sakura chan, please do me a favor and replace your frown with a smile, if we want you to win we need to make you look dazzling, and it would help if you smile, Onegai."  
  
"hai"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo got out of the air port and found that there was a limo waiting for them to take them to where ever they want to go.  
  
At Radio City Music Stadium ( _ehehehe anyone familiar with that_)  
  
Syaoran with Meiling standing right beside him watched the long line of beautiful 16 years old girls lined up to enter the pageant. Suddenly a certain blue haired boy just about Syaoran's age was making his way towards the two cousins.  
  
"Hey there Syaoron, Meiling"  
  
"Heyy Eriol" Meiling hugged Eriol and suddenly looked very very excited because now she will have someone to talk with about all the girls who are entering , and how wonderful this whole pageant is going to be, for Syaoron looked too bored about the whole thing, and everytime Meiling would gosh about the whole situation he would always reply with a boring answer seeming less intereseted.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"so how's it going you two, with the whole pageant thing I mean?"  
  
"Ohhhhh.. it's going to be soo wonderful Eriol-kun, just look at all the contestants, ohohohohoh, this is going to be soo much fun, I just can't wait til everything is started."  
  
"Hmmm, what about you Syaoron, what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know, I just want to get on with this whole thing and get it over with, I'm already busy enough, and besides seriously if you hadn't forced me into doing this whole thing I wouldn't have agreed."  
  
"Well just think about it Syaoron, this could be wonderful, I for one agree with Meiling, I think that this is a very good idea, You might not know now, but besides all the beauty that we have here there may also be talent. We can find someone with a very good voice, who can dance and act, and just maybe we can pair her up with you."  
  
"AHA, wait a minute, ohohohohohoho this is wonderful, listen Syaoron, how about if the five girls who will get into the top five get into a date with you, and during those dates you can get to know them better, you know, that will certainly help on deciding who should win this competition."  
  
"Uhmmm, how about a NO, Meiling it's bad anough that I have to host this thing, but now I actually get to take them out somewhere, that is **IMPOSSIBLE**!"  
  
"Well she's got a point you know Syaoron, I mean if you do get to know those five girls better, then you can see what their talents are and what they are good at, then that way we won't have such a tough decision on figuring out who should win."  
  
"Yea, Syaoron, how about it?!"  
  
"**ARGH**, alright fine"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Syaoron looked at his cousin and best friend high five eachother. 'Boy oh boy oh boy, this is going to be a long pageant.'  
  
**_In the Limo_**  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were conversing about what Sakura should do for the pageant, for to win you must require a certain talent.  
  
"What am I going to do Tomoyo chan , I don't know what I'm good at besides cooking, and I don't think that's the kind of talent that they want"  
  
"Well why don't you sing Sakura chan, you have a pretty good voice, or you can dance, or you can act out a skit or something."( _ehehe I thought tah Sakura did a perfec Job acting during the anime when she got a tiny part to play in Nakuru's play, also I heared that she was also in a play with syaoron during the CCS second movie .. which I wan to watch so desperately.. oh yea and also the part when they had to do the play about Sleeping beauty on the anime_)  
  
"You think that'll work, I might just scare out the audience if I sing Tomoyo chan." Sakura was searching her brain out for the perfect excuse to convince Tomoyo to make her do something else other than sing, dance, or act. Sakura hates doing those kinds of things in front of people.  
  
"Oh don't be silly Sakura chan, you have a wonderful voice, now common we're at the Stadium already."  
  
As they got out of the Limo they saw the long line in front of them, the line was filled with 16 year old girls all wanting to enter the pageant. Sakura looked very flushed, thinking about all the girls she's going to have to compete with.  
  
"**WOW**, this sure is a big line up, ne Sakura chan?  
  
"hehe, Yea a **VEEEEERY** long line, Tomoyo chan don't you think we should just turn back, I mean there's no way that I will ever win if I have to compete against all these girls, they are all so pretty, and from the looks of some of them they all look trained, to walk and talk and to pageant like a model or something"  
  
"Nonsense sakura chan, you have every possibility on winning this contest. Now come on we need to go and line up before the line gets bigger."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo got in line and waited for their turn.  
  
**_Meanwhile in the backstage area  
_**  
Eriol, Meiling, and Syaoron were talking about things(eheheh I don't have any clue on what they should talk about), when the director Nakuru came up to them to inform them that all the girls have registered and are sitting down in the stadium waiting for them to explain things about the show. The three followed her and once outside on the stage in front of the contestants they started talking.  
  
"Well as you all know I am Syaoron Li, this is my cousin Meiling Li, and my best friend and Manager Eriol Hirrigizawa. Now we have been informed of the grand total and it eneded up to 200 girls that are entering the pageant, but we can only choose 30 girls that will narrow us down to 10 then to 5 and then finally to our winner which will hold the title of Miss Sweet16 2004."  
  
Eriol noticed that his friend is running out of breath from all the talking so he decided to take over.  
  
"Now in order to do this, we shall test you all out, for the next week we are going to see how well you walk down the stage, how well you speak, the way you answer your questions, the way you look, personality, poise, and talent."  
  
Meiling was really starting to get bored, so she felt that maybe she should do a little of explaining herself.  
  
"Yes, that's right there seem to be so much contestants, and it's wonderful to have you all here, but I am sad that we could only choose 30 out of all of you. As you have been informed, the top five will compete not only for the title of Miss Sweet16 2004 but if she holds the talent of singing, acting, and dancing, she shall also get a record deal. Also you all might be shocked but also excited about the next news that I am going to tell you. The top 5 will also get a chance to be taken out on a date with yours truly Syaoron Li."  
  
All the girls in the crowd started to squeal in delight. After much excitement they were informed that the auditions for the top 30 will start tomorrow, and with that all the girls started for the exit.  
  
**_Back at the Hotel_**  
  
Tomoyo is getting Sakura ready for the auditions, tomorrow the four judges, which conludes Yelan Li, Yue, Eriol, and Meiling, will start by examining on how well the girls could walk down the stage and how well their poise is to be. So Tomoyo has taken Sakura down to the private hall in the hotel where she has Sakura wearing high heeled sandals and has her walking as gracefully as she can with books on top of her head.  
  
"Now chin up Sakura chan, smile, and walk as gracefully as you can."  
  
Sakura tried her very first attempt on doing this. She did as what Tomoyo told her, she was walking as gracefully as she can, but the books were just too much, she lost balanced with the books and they fell off her head, Sakura being startled by this fell down with them.  
  
"Oh Sakura chan are you alright?" Tomoyo looked at her friend sympathetically  
  
"Oh yea, I'll be just .... Fine," Sakura got up,took the books with her and tried again.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her friend sighing deeply. 'Oh boy this was going to be a looooong night.'  
  
**_Back at the Li Mansion_**

Eriol, Meiling and Syaoron, along with Yelan and Yue, were looking at all the contestants' names, their pictures, and their profiles.  
  
"Oohohohohoh, **WOW**, look at all these girls, they all look so **KAWAII**. Ne Syaoron?" Meiling looked soo excited, she couldn't wait til this whole thing is started, she was informed that she would be a judge and so she pictured herself as if on American Idol judging all those contestants, of course she wouldn't be Simon and start criticizing almost everyone, nor would she be Randy who always says dawg though she thought that would be quite fun, no, she will be Paula she was going to be nice and sweet and give good and reasonable advices.  
  
"hai"  
  
Eriol looked at his friend, then at Yelan Li. And they both had the same thing in mind, This contest is going to be a very interesting one.  
  
"Oh wow, look at this Sakura Kinomoto, she's very pretty, has a talent for singing, dancing and acting."  
  
"Ohhohohohoho, Let me see auntie," Yelan handed Meiling the picture and the rest of Sakura's profile,

"ohhhh she's** KAWAII**, very kirei too. Eriol also took a good look at the girl and smiled 'she's got potential and has a very good chance in winning; I have a very good feeling about this girl.  
  
**_Back at the Hotel  
_**  
After much practice Sakura had finally perfected walking like a model, of course with the help of Tomoyo.  
  
"Escellent Sakura chan, Wonderful, oooohhhh, this is going to be great!"  
  
Sakura could only smile and feel proud about herself.  
  
"Now Sakura, next we need to practice on how you would answer questions while. We were at the mall the other day I picked up a book that has a bunch of questions that they may ask you in the pageant, and Sakura chan, please don't answer like Sandra Bullock did during her movie Miss Congeniality. Also we should also practice on your talent, have you chosen on what you would do for the auditions?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could sing while dancing"  
  
"Oh what a great idea Sakura chan, now they'll be convinced on how talented you are and you'll surely get into the top 30 with flying colors, by the way have you thought of the song that you're going to be performing?"  
  
"Hai, I was thinking that maybe I could do Dreaming by Anza."( _ehehehehe I was just listening to this song, if ummm some of you don't know this is the song for the season 2 opening for CCS_)  
  
"Oh, wonderful choice Sakura. Now I know that you have the CD, since you always listen to that song (_let's say she did_), but before we get started on the talent part let's have some diner first, ne?"  
  
"Ohh Tomoyo chan, I thought you would never ask."  
  
Back at the Li Mansion  
  
The Li family, along with Eriol and Yue were having dinner Syaoron's four sisters, Sheifa, Fuutie, Feimei, and Fanren.  
  
"SO mother how is the pageant coming along?"  
  
"Very good, Feimei, it's doing very well."  
  
"So little brother has any of these girls capture your heart yet" Shiefa looked at her little brother with expectations and so did the other three.  
  
"IIe" (_I think that's how you spell no in Japanese I'm not sure, but if it is wrong then gomen_)  
  
The four sisters sighed in frustration, their little brother is just to numb and picky when it comes to women. The others also sighed a deep one aswell. Eriol looked at him, Syaoran has always been impossible when the subject has something to do with women that he before started to think if his best friend was gay, but he knew better.( _ehehehehe ohh come on we wouldn't let our TOTALLY handsome Syaoran be gay now would we? NOPE his too KAWAII to be_)  
  
Back at the Hotel  
  
After Sakura and Tomoy finished eating they started to practice on asking Sakura a bunch of questions.  
  
"So Sakura, If you can change any thing about our society right now what would you change?"  
  
"..."  
  
Tomoyo had to sigh. It's obvious that this part is going to be much harder than she imagined it to be.  
  
"Well Sakura, just look at your own experience, what do you hate so much about our society right now, that you would just like to change, like flowers perhaps, you like nature don't you?"(_let's say she did_)  
  
"hai"  
  
"so then why don't you talk about on how others shouldn't disturb mother nature and other things like that"  
  
"WOW.. Tomoyo you're so good at this stuff, why didn't you go for the contest instead of letting me enter?"  
  
"Well, you see Sakura chan, walking around the stage, mingling with a bunch of fancy people, and waving and smiling so big that you can hardly breath isn't my thing, as you very well know I'm very much into designing outfits." Tomoyo get's dreamy eyes while thinking about her passion.  
  
While Sakura on the other hand fell anime style  
  
"**WHAT**, and you think **THIS** is my kind of thing??!!"  
  
"Eehehhe, oh look at the time Sakura chan, we've wasted a good 10 minutes just talking nonsense, common we must get you ready"  
  
"Sure.. why not"  
  
"Okie, any ways on with the questions, do you think that beauty is always a girls pride and joy?"  
  
"hmmmm.. IIe .. I think that personality should be every girl's pride and joy"  
  
"Why so?"  
  
"Well because, I think the person who thinks beauty is everything is just living a lie, sure you maybe beautiful, but if you have a very snotty personality then you can never really be happy, you can have friends that can turn into backstabbers, and your always going to have people hate you." ( _I have no idea on what to answer_)  
  
"Great answer Sakura chan"(_eheheh let's say that it really was a good answer_)  
  
"Hai,** WOW** I never knew I could answer like that, but I guess your right Tomoyo chan, I just have to speak straight from my heart."  
  
"Hai, now on with the next question. What do you want for our society right now?"  
  
"Ummmm Peace?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a sly grin on her face  
  
"Ehehehe, I'm pretty sure I've heared that one before Sakura chan, and I think that's getting old, but then again it might still work..ne?"  
  
"hai"  
  
"okie, just make sure that if they do ask you that question, that your answer would be more of a statement rather than a question."  
  
"Yupp"  
  
"okie I think that we should finish our question and answers now, and let's move on to our talent routine. Now during dinner I have taken the privilege on calling a very good family friend, her name is Mei, now Mei chan is a very good choreographer. Umm she should be here any minuite now." Suddenly a girl with red hair entered the room.  
  
"Ahh here she is right now, Mei chan hi how are you?"  
  
"Great, Tomoyo, I'm doing great, and by the looks of it can say the same for you... ne?"  
  
"Hai.. oh by the way Mei, this is my friend Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
"Ohaya Mei chan"  
  
"**OHAYO** Sakura chan. Now let's see I am supposed to be teaching you a dance routine ne?  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Alright! Have you chosen any songs?"  
  
"Hai, I have chosen Dreaming by Anza"  
  
"Very good choice, I love that song, has a very nice beat that goes along wit it too."  
  
"Alright then, Mei chan and Sakura chan, let's get started"  
  
The three practiced with Sakura all night long, until they had everything mastered, Mei chan was really good and had very nice routines, it was very energetic, but they made sure that Sakura could dance and sing the song perfectly without having to Lip synch. Tomoyo helped and also added in some of her own ideas of perfect little mischievous techniques at the beginning and at the end.  
  
At around ten o'clock pm the girls decided to turn in to bed, for they needed to wake up early tomorrow. They thanked Mei chan and headed for bed. That night Sakura slept tiredly. Exhausted from all the practice that they've had but soon will find out that all her hard work will eventually pay off.  
  
. . . .  
  
**V4n3s5aChan**: Wheewwww, yea and the story continues  
  
**Tomoyo**: **WOW**, this just keeps getting better and better  
  
**Meiling**: I'd say  
  
**Eriol**: I love this fic to death, ' _just as I love you my dear Tomoyo_' _has a very dreamy look in his eyes  
_  
_V4n3s5aChan, Tomoyo, Meiling all look at him as if he was a crazed_  
  
_Sakura and Syaoron walk in  
_  
**Sakura**: What's wrong with him  
  
**Syaoron**: I don't know 'hehehe, '_I bet you his thnking of Tomoyo_'  
  
**Touya**: Hey Gaki get your arms off my sister's shoulders  
  
**Sakura**: **ONIIIIIII-CHAN**!  
  
**Yue**: Oh come Touya just let them be  
  
_Chuckles_  
  
**Touya**: Grr don't you get it I don't like that Gaki's hands all over my sister, Kaijou shouldn't even be letting him do that  
  
**Sakura**:** BE QUIET TOUYA** and also **I'M NOT KAIJOU**!  
  
_Everyone just watches the two siblings fight when suddenly they heard a growl  
  
_**Kero**: uhhh.. would any of you happen to have food?  
  
**Tomoyo**: But I just gave you two a whole bunch of cookies!  
  
**Kero**: Yea until piggy here ate most of it 'boy what a pig'  
  
**Spinnel**: I beg your pardon I DID NOT EAT ALL OF THEM  
  
**Kero**: **DID TO**  
  
**Spinnel**: **DID NOT  
**  
**Kero**: **DID TO  
**  
**Spinnel**: **DID NOT**  
  
_And the argument went on_

_The rest just watched the two with lazy eyes and sighed  
_  
**Everyone**: When will this ever **STOP  
**  
**Kero**: **DID TO  
**  
**Spinnel**: **DID NOT **

**. **

**.**  
  
**Well how was it, I know I updated on the same day, but I couldn't help it, I just have soo much ideas that I was soo afraid to loose them soo I decided to write them down, well, tell me what you think soo far, and also thanks to the people who has reviewed so far. And umm I don't know if you all had noticed but I had a very big problem on the question and answers, I don't know what kind of question I should ask, well umm if you have any ideas just please tell me.. any ways JA .. til next time PLEASE REVIEW ..much luv!**


	3. AuditionsDay1 Flashbacks and First Encou...

**Arghh!!! I'm soo mad right now. I had deleted this story by acciden.t And i'm really pissed right now becasue after all the reviews I got, and all my faithful reviewers =C now i'll never know who they are, awww let's just hope that they'll find me again. PLEASE REVIEW.. then maybe I'll still have the charisma to write chapter 6 of this story. Becasue right now, i feel as though everything has gone donw to waste. PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**V4n3s5aChan**: Chapter 3 here we go  
  
**Tomoyo**:WOW that took long  
  
**Eriol**: yea true true  
  
**V4n3s5aChan**: heyy the author had a reason remember?!  
  
**Sakura**:Yea I suppose  
  
**Syaoran**: Well just thankfully she's updated  
  
**Touya**: Yea true, wait A min, you're still here  
  
**Syaoran**: Yess I am, what are you going to do about it  
  
**Touya**: Heyy kidd you really want to know  
  
**Syaoran**: yess I do  
  
**Yue**: oh just stop it  
  
**Kero and Spinnel**: Heyy cake, dose anyone have cake?  
  
**Tomoyo**: Yupp cake coming right up  
  
**_Tomoyo gives them the cake_**  
  
**_Spinnel and Kero start eating_**  
  
**Meiling**: Common let's see what happens next  
  
**Everyone**: WOW..Ohhh Ahhhh!!  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anny of the CCS chareacters, because we all know that hey all belong to the oh so wonderful CLAMP**  
  
**Well here's chapter three, sorry for taking sooooo LONG, but here it is!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Also to answer lil-star69er's question, I wrote it on Microsoft word then i was going to transfer it on my document manager. So that's why, then my file got deleted so i had to rewrite it again. I hope that answers your question. And also thanks for reading my story**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading. I promise that once I am done wit the story which will be far off from now. I will give a special thanks to all my true reviewers! . . . Well I hope you enjoy this chapter =D!**

**. **

**. **

**.**

**_AuditionsDay1 Flashbacks and First Encounters?_  
**  
"Wake up Sakura!"  
  
"huh, what.. what's going on?" A very sleepy Sakura opened her eyes to find Tomoyo all dressed and ready to go (_ohhhhh Sakura you sleepy head LOL_)  
  
"common we need to get going, I want to get front row seats, there's too many girls who are entering this pageant, so if we don't get there early enough we will have to sit somewhere in the back."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, let me just get dressed." Sakura slowly got up and went to get dressed.  
  
The friends went down to get some breakfast first before they went over to the stadium.  
  
"So Tomoyo chan, do we have everything set for today?"  
  
"Why of course, all their really going to check is how well you can walk down the stage and how much poise you've got. You know Sakura poise is a very important part in the pageant, you can loose a lot of points if you fall or trip while you are going down the stage." (_ehehehehe I just remembered that part in Miss Universe, when one of the contestants tripped.. but anny ways on with the fic_)  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Oh, wait a minute, Sakura chan, what if you've forgotten what I taught you yesterday??...**OH NO**!!!" Tomoyo's excited face suddenly turned into a frown.  
  
"Relax Tomoyo chan, I've got it, don't worry!" Sakura heard her friend sigh in relief, ' _boy this thing sure is a lot of work, I didn't even want to this in the first place, great, just great, oh well I can't turn back now so I might as well just go along with it now_.'  
  
Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was in a deep trance with a frown on her face, " Sakura, daijobu desu ka?"  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo"  
  
"hai, well common let's go, I still want to get those front row seats, maybe if we're lucky enough, we can get a pretty good view of **SYAORAN LI**!"  
  
Sakura sighed deeply. The two friends got into the limo and drove of to the stadium.  
  
**_In the stadium with Syaoran, and the four judges_**  
  
"ohohohohohohoho, it's finally beginning, **I CAN'T BELIEVE IT**, I'm soo excited, look a lot of our contestants are already coming, that means that the sooner they get here the earlier we could start. Ooooh I'm so excited!"

Eriol, Syaoron along with every body else looked at Meiling, it was no doubt that the girl really was thrilled about this whole ordeal.  
  
"Syaoran, what about you, you don't seem too excited about this whole thing."  
  
"Hai, I know Syaoram, I don't really see the point with your behavior towards the whole thing, your going to do this, no questions asked, so you might as well enjoy it." Meiling gave Syaoran a smile.  
  
Syaoran smiled weakly at her. "hai," He knew that they were both right, ' _might aswell just go along with this whole thing._' (_ehehehhehehe notice how Sakura and Syaoran both in a way thought of the same thing, awwwwww look at the similarities already. LOL_)  
  
"okie 15 min til the auditions starts." Yelan looked at her son as if reading his mind, she smiled at him.  
  
Back with Tomoyo and Sakura  
  
"**WOW**, thank Kamii there were still two seats available up front.ne Sakura chan?"  
  
"hai"  
  
The two waited til everything has been started. Tomoyo was soo excited she wouldn't stop giggling. Sakura looked at her as if she was crazed and sighed heavily.  
  
Back with the Syaoran and the others  
  
"Okie Syaoran I think it's time for us to start, why don't you go out there and tell everyone that we're about to start?"  
  
"hai"  
  
Syaoron went on the stage and started to talk, explaining to everyone what they would would be doing, and how they will be organizing things.  
  
"**OHAYO**. Well today is the very first day for our auditions, today all we're going to be doing is examine how well all of you can walk down the stage, and how well your poise is. When we call out your names we want you to go over there." Syaoran pointed to a man by the right end of the stage, "his name is Satoshi he will be giving you a number tag that you have to put just above you waist, that way it will be easier for us to identify you."(_Imagine those tag things with the number on them they use for american idol_)  
  
Syaoran started to explain more about the procedure and when he was done he started to call out names and they began the auditions.  
  
**_With Sakura and Tomoyo_**

"Ok Sakura, now remember what we went over yesterday. Okie remember to keep your chin up, don't look to nervous, relax, put on a bright smile, and be as graceful as you can."  
  
"Yup" Sakura thought it was quite impossible to do what Tomoyo asked of her specially the part when she has to act less nervous, **HOW WAS THAT POSSIBLE** she was awreck right now. Thank Kamii she still wasn't called up there.  
  
**_Meanwhile with the Judges  
_**  
Meiling examined the contestants one by one. She was amazed on how well some of these girls are. Eriol too was greatly amused by them, Yue and Yelan were very much focused but you could see that they too we're quite amazed, while on the other hand Syaoron looked all too bored.  
  
"This is going to be a very tough decision deciding on who we shall pick, ne Eriol-kun?"  
  
"hai Meiling-chan, we are going to have a very tough time deciding, but I do admit that some stand out more than the others."  
  
Yue, and Yelan could only nod.  
  
**_Back with Sakura and Tomoyo_**  
  
Sakura watched as one by one the girls strolled down the stage, she had to admit most of these girls are very impressive, though some entertained her, one walked too gracefully for her taste, the other's head was too high that she didn't watch where she was going and tripped, while the next was smiling too wide her face was beginning to scare Sakura.  
  
Finally it was the moment that she had been dreading for. Her name was called up.  
  
"Common Sakura chan your up, good luck, make me proud, alright?"  
  
"hai" Sakura walked over to Satoshi nervously, she could feel her palms get all sweaty and numb her knees were beginning to get weak, Satoshi gave her the number tag and she put it on, she thanked him and climbed onto the stage.  
  
**_Sakura's P.O.V_**  
  
_'**Oh kamii I can't believe this, I never even realized how much people there is**,' I saw the four judges all looking at me. Two of them calmed me, a girl with brown hair tied in two pigtails I think her name was Meiling, Syaoran Li's cousin, beside her was a boy I guessed was Eriol Hirrigizawa, Syaoran's best friend and manager, beside him was a very beautiful women with deep red lips, '**she must be Syaoron Li's mom, well atleast that's what Tomoyo said, she's very pretty**,' beside her was a guy with long sliver hair going by the name Yue, I heard that he was a very close family friend. _

_The director Nakuru told me that my cue would be when the music starts so I should get ready. I position my self to where the black X taped on the stage was, she told me that would be my point of where to start, and that I should just follow all the rest one just like it. Finally the music began I stood up straight, my chin held high but not too high, for I didn't want to trip like that other girl that I had to laugh inside while I thought about it, I plastered on my best fake smile, and I started to walk gracefully down the stage.  
  
' **Wow, this isn't so bad, ehehehe, I guess that music in the back ground is helping a lot, gets me more energetic**,' I started to do a couple of turns for I had to show them my poise, I did a graceful turn making sure that my hair flickered in the air perfectly. I know it wasn't something that Tomoyo told me to do but hey can't I add my own stuff aswell. I looked at the judges as soon as I did my second turn to find them all smiling at me. '**Kamii, oh that's a good thing right, that their smiling at me, yea that's a good thing. But what if it's not, what if their only smiling because I am doing such a bad job and they just want to laugh, or something like that oh NO. Okie Sakura relax, just relax**.' I stopped my inner debate, and started to relax. Finally I reached the mark which ends my walk and the music stopped. I was told to go back to my seat. With out much hesitation I made my way back to my seat, where a smiling Tomoyo awaited me.  
  
"That was great Sakura chan, you did such a magnificent job."  
  
"Arigatou"  
  
I sat down all too relieved that my turn was over.  
  
**End of Sakura's P.O.V**_  
  
**_With Syaoran's P.O.V_**  
  
_I watched as a contestant going by the name Sakura Kinomoto made her way down the stage. She was amazing. I examine her turns, and felt my self blush as she flipped her hair and it delicately played it's way to her shoulders. '**This girl has a certain charm in her. I just hope that she gets into the next round**.'(ehehehehehehe don't worry, this dosen't mean that the romance between Sakura and Syaoran are beginning now, their lovey dovey stuff won't come in until later, until then hmmm, 'evil smiles')_  
  
**_End of Syaorans P.O.V_**  
  
After the auditions Tomoyo and Sakura went to a fancy restaurant to eat their lunch.  
  
"So Sakura, that wasn't bad at all, ne?"  
  
"Iie, not really, but I couldn't help but feel nervous, everyone was looking at me too sharply."  
  
"Yea, but that didn't stop you from playing with your hair while up there, and giving them charm, hmmm." Tomoyo was all too excited that her friend had done that, she was really worried that Sakura might have froze up there on the stage earlier. "eheheh no, actually I don't know why I did that actually, I just thought that maybe I can add my own points while being there, after all a little bit of charm won't hurt, ne? Sakura was really surprised that she'd done that after being so nervous, but being up there made it feel so right, as if she was destined to do that, all her nervousness washed away as soon as she stepped on that stage.  
  
"actually Tomoyo chan, I don't know, but it really felt so right being up there on the stage, I felt so content and satisfied."  
  
"Well that's wonderful Sakura chan, maybe you really are meant to do this, I mean you've got the looks and all." Tomoyo beamed at her friend, she knew that Sakura maybe shy, but when it comes to things that really matter to her she'll do anything. 'hmmm maybe this whole sudden change of interest on the pageant will give her more courage.'  
  
"So, anyways Tomoyo chan what is our schedule for today?"  
  
"Oh, I thought that we'd go and explore the city after lunch, how about it?"  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
The two friends continued to eat their lunch and kept on a light conversation laughing and giggling every now and then.  
  
**_With Syaoran and the rest_**  
  
"That was great, everything is going according to plan, everyone of them are just too wonderful, it's soo hard to pick" Meiling squeeled in delight, but frustration showed on her face.  
  
"Don't worry Meiling we still have four more days to go, don't be so overwhelmed." Eriol was sitting right beside her reassuring the poor girl.  
  
"Yea that's true, so anyways Syaoran what do you think?"  
  
"It wasn't **THAT** bad, it was actually kinda cool." Syaoran groaned he couldn't believe he just admitted that, but he knew he was a very bad liar specialy with Meiling around. (_ehehehehehhe Syaoran, that's right you are a very bad liar, so when certain truths comes up in the near future, you best hope you're keeping your distance from your cousin and best friend..eheheheheheh wink wink_)  
  
Meiling and Eriol could only smile at their friend. Knowing all too well that he was starting to enjoy the pageant too early than expected.  
  
"Anyways, I'm really bored and theres nothing to do at the mansion for the day, why don't we go around the city?"  
  
"You know that's impossible Meiling, Syaoran here just happens to be very well known in the city of hong jong along elsewhere, so it would be really tough going out there with put a body guard, and I knoe how you hate it being followed around all the time."  
  
"Yea he's right you know Meiling." Syaoran could only sigh, being a celebrity was great, not only does he get to be famous, but he also gets to do what he loves, and tha's performing, singing, and acting. But the worst part of being a celebrity is you can't go to a place with out people noticing you and asking for autographs all the time. You can't even go to a book store with out being noticed, that's why you always have a body guard with you around, but like Meiling he dosen't like being followed around twenty four seven.  
  
"Well that's not a problem now is it you two?.. We can just wear disguises. **DUHHH**!"  
  
"I've heard a lot of famous celebrity do it, just put on some wig, sunglasses, and a hat, wear something not too fancy like clothes from high brand names and you'll be alright, common how about it?"  
  
"I guess that would work, how 'bout it Syaoran?" Eriol raised one of his eyebrows at Syaoran and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Sure why not, it is kinda boring here."  
  
The three of them went to go put on some disguises. And in about half hour they were ready to go.  
  
**_Back with Tomoyo and Sakura  
_**  
"So Sakura, are you done your lunch?"  
  
"Yupp, I'm ready to go"  
  
"alright let's go"  
  
The two of them excited the restaurant, but the limo that brought them there was nowhere in sight, instead they found a silver Mercedes convertible parked just down the street.  
  
"Ahh, Tomoyo we're not going to walk around the city are we?"  
  
"of course not Sakura chan, if you want to hurt your feet that is."  
  
"okie then, where is the limo?"  
  
"well I thought that maybe we can have just a girls day out, so we're going to drive around the city, checking out tons and tons of cool places."  
  
"And where axactly is our ride?"

Tomoyo lead the both of them down the street to the convertible. And told Sakura that this was what their going to be driving in.  
  
"**WOW**. Tomoyo chan, this is **GREAT**!"  
  
"Yupp, rented it myself!"  
  
"Noww umm Sakura, since I know that you got your drivers license just recently, maybe I should drive you know, just to play safe."  
  
"Ehehe, right, I do still need a lot of practice ne?"  
  
"Hai."

Tomoyo had to remember the time Sakura drove her brothers car a week after she got her drivers licence, let's just say that the didn't go very far.  
  
**_Flash back  
_**  
_Sakura and Tomoyo walked out to Sakura's garage and into Touya's car. It was Sakura's first day of driving after having passed her driver's test. Touya had went with Yukito that day and they took Yukito's car instead of his. Sakura dicided to give her brothers' car a spin since he left his car keys.  
  
"This is Great Tomoyo chan. Finally I can drive freely without having someone check point everything that I do!"  
  
The two of them got into the car, Sakura turned on the engine, all of the sudden she got really nervous since she didn't know what to do next.  
  
"Umm Sakura, why don't you put the car on drive?"  
  
"uhhh right" But instead Sakura had put the car on reverse. And soon, before they knew it, Sakura had ran into the garage door.  
  
"Ohhh NO!GRRRrrr, this is just GREAT, Touya is going to kill me."  
  
"Did you say kill you? Try murder."  
  
"Oi"  
_  
**_End of flashback_**  
  
Tomoyo remembered that day all too well. When Touya got home that evening, Sakura had locked her doors and put her desk table from letting Touya come in her room. It took her about five seconds to count until she heard.  
  
"**SAKURA YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY CAAAAR!**" It was a good thing that Yukito san was there to save Sakura's behind from her furious brother. But after that, Sakura got grounded for a whole month, and her allawance was taken away from her during those times, to pay off the broken garage door. It was an honest mistake but Tomoyo knew that her friend had learned from it.  
  
"uhhh, Tomoyo are you okie, it seems like you in a trance or something?"  
  
"huh uh yea, I'm fine" Tomoyo smiled at her.  
  
"Anyways where to?"  
  
"ohh I was thinking of checking out the park. I heared they had beautiful flowers growing there."  
  
"Really even cherry blossoms?"

There was no mistaking the fact that Sakura's favourite flowers were cherry blossoms, after all that's what her name meant.  
  
"I believe so Sakura chan"  
  
"Alright then to the park we go!"  
  
The two headed for the park, while driving around they turned on the radio singing and bopping their heads along with the music.  
  
**_With Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol_**  
  
The three friends drove around the city in a shiny brand new red convirtable. They noticed that the city was very crowded, and even with their disguises they would still be noticed. Syaoran knew he couldn't risk being noticed for he remembered too well what happened last time.  
  
**_Flash back_**  
  
_Syaoran and Eriol walked out the Li studio after a hard day of recording for Syaoran's new album, he had a very busy schedule that week for he had to also finish up his rehearsals for his upcoming tour. All he wanted was too relax but knew he couldn't do that at home since his four older sisters had a day off from their clothing line.  
  
So instead he decided to drag Eriol for a nice day in town. He purposely gave his four body guards a day off just so as they can't follow them where ever they go. Because for today he was going to have a normal day. Something he hasn't had for a long a time.  
  
"So Syaoran, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well mother's birthday's coming, I was thinking of buying her a present today."  
  
"So I guess that would bring us to the mall?"  
  
"Yupp" _

_Syaoran didn't much time to go home and change nor did he want to actually go home at the might risking what his sisters would do to him. So he just settled with his sunglasses.  
  
Eriol too didn't have time since Syaoran was too eager to go, so he as well settled with his sunglasses.  
  
The both of them got into Syaoron's silver convertible and drove off to the mall.  
  
"Syaoran do you think that it was a good idea not bringing your body guards with you?"  
  
"Uhhh no, I don't think it was a bad idea, I want to have a normal day today. I just want to relax and go around the mall without big tall ghuys following me around all the time. If you ask me it's getting pretty annoying."  
  
"Well you can't blame them Syaoran, it's their job to keep you from harm."  
  
"Yea I suppose, but still can't I just have a day with out having to act like I'm this famous celebrity in everyonse eyes?"  
  
"Yea your right" Eriol looked at his friend, he knew that Syaoran was happy with his job, but he also knew that it's very hard having everyone follow you around constantly and also having practically your whole life out there as if you were an open book.(Now I feel really bad for celebrities they may have money and fame and all, but hey what do we know, money isn't everything, and for all we know they may keep their inner drama about the whole thing with them)  
  
When the two of them go to the mall, they went straight to the Jewelry Shop, Syaoran didn't know what to get is mother, so he's settling for a jewelry.  
  
"Oh boi, I'd never thought I would admit this, but I actually need Meiling's help on this one. I know nothing of what to get for my mother."  
  
"ehehe that's true, Meiling does know awfully a lot on what girls want."(no duhh Eriol, that's because she's a girl..LMAO)  
  
They both started to look around, but still can't find the perfect gift for Yelan.  
  
"Umm Eriol, I suggest we ask the sales lady for help, ne?"  
  
"uhh. I think that would be a **GREAT** I dea!"  
  
The two approach the sales lady.  
  
"uhh Miss do yout think you can help us find a gift?"  
  
"Why yess ofcourse, first of all who may I ask are you getting the gift for?"  
  
"uhh my mother"  
  
"oh alright, well what kind of lady is she, what are her characteristics?"  
  
"well I don't know really, she likes to wear white, and well she's a very elegant woman. Very quiet, business always matters for her, you know she's not your average type of women who are all cheerful, but she does smile often."  
  
"Oh I see I see, well why don't you settle with this"  
  
The sales lady showed Syaoran a simple necklace with a dama de noche flower as it's main deasign, it was filled with crystals and at the very tip of the stem is a white pearl. It's simple but very elegant looking.  
  
"It's beautiful, I'll take it"  
  
"Alright then, would you like me to wrap it for you?"  
  
"Yes please"  
  
The sales lady placed the necklace in it's own case and then wrapped it in to a silver wrapping paper, after that she placed a ribbon on it making it look very elegant.  
  
"How would you like it payed sir?"  
  
"uhhh card, I don't really keep cash with me."  
  
"Alrgiht"  
  
After they finished inside the Jewelry store the two decided to eat some dinner  
  
"That was I think the perfect gift for mistress Yelan, Syaoran."  
  
"Yea I think so too" _

_"hmm, Anyways where do you want to eat, I'm starved?" Eriol looked at Syaoran then all of the sudden they heared a grumble. The two friends laughed at the hungry gesture.  
  
"umm well how about the café over there, they serve some nice dish."  
  
The two went inside the café, after they finished eating they decided to roam around the mall.  
  
"Man, I'm getting tired of wearing my sun glasses, I think I'd better take it off, I mean it's not like anyone's going to notice right?"  
  
"I don't know I guess"  
  
So both Syaoran and Eriol took of their sunglasses, but as soon as it was released they knew it was a badd idea. Suddenly a teenaged girl saw them and yelled out.  
  
"**HEYY ISN'T THAT SYAORAN LI**?!?!"  
  
"uh uh"  
  
A lot of people in the mall looked most of them teenaged girls. All of the sudden A whole bunched of them started running up to Syraoran.  
  
"Syaoran I think it's a good time for us to run!"  
  
"Yea your right.. **RUN**!"  
  
The two ran but to no vail, eventually the fans caught up to them, and soon before they know it they were being mobbed, thankfully the mall security guard came and cleared out the crowd. The two gentle men thanked them and hurried on home, ever since then Syaoran never went out with out a body guard.  
_  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Sigh" Syaoran sighed at the memory.  
  
Meiling just looked at her cousin oddly and turned to look out the window. Eriol just smiled and also sighed for he knew just what Syaoran was thinking.  
  
"uhh. Meiling, why don't we just go somewhere else where it's not crowded?"  
  
"huh what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean like, somewhere where there aren't a lot of people"  
  
"Yea Meiling, I agree with Syaoran, even though we are in a very good disguise I don't doubt that we would be able to go unnoticed."  
  
"oh alright, and where do you two suggest we should go?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Eriol questioningly before turning his attention back to the road  
  
"Well how about the park, it isn't to hot, so I bet you it's going to be nice and cool down there"  
  
"Alright, to the park we go!"  
  
The three of them drove down to the park, all the while Meiling asking them why the horrible looks they showed when they so the population of people downtown, so through the whole ride to the park they explained to her their experience.  
  
**_Tomoyo and Sakura_**  
  
"Well here we are Sakura"  
  
"**WOW**. Look at this place, it's absolutely **GORGEAUS** !"  
  
"Yupp, and it's a huge park too, says here that it has a bout three floors,"  
  
"**WONDERFUL**! Common Tomoyo chan, let's go take pictures."  
  
"Already on it sakura, and why pictures when I can take it on video"  
  
"Okie, well common, I want to see their cherry blossoms!"  
  
"oh alright, let's go!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo began to look around the park with Tomoyo videotaping every sceneries. Sakura stopped by a cherry blossom and admired it's beauty.  
  
"Oh Isn't this wonderful?!.. just look at their flowers, it's as if they had just blossomed."  
  
"Yea I'll say"  
  
Sakura was too excited, she loved nature, specially flowers one particular one infact. She was admiring the tall cherry blossom tree when all of the sudden she bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey watch it!" . . . . .  
  
**V4n3s5aChan**: WOW, I wonder who that person could be Tomoyo: Yea  
  
**Eriol**: I can't wait, I wonder who it could be, this is getting really exciting  
  
**Touya**: Yea I'll say  
  
**Yue**:Is this chapter three?  
  
**Sakura**: Yupp  
  
**Yue**: Wonderful, that means more chapters to come  
  
**Syaoran**: yea can't wait for the next one  
  
**_Syaoran puts his arms around sakura_**  
  
**Touya**: Heyy Gaki get your hands off her  
  
**Syaoran**: Buzz off  
  
**Touya**: I don't if you've noticed gaki, I'm not bee  
  
**Syaoran**: Oh yea well, you could have fooled me  
  
**_Glare at eachother and the starts a glaring contest_**  
  
**Everyone**: When will this ever end?  
  
**Kero and Spinnel**: I want more cake!!!!! . .  
  
**Well, there you go that's chapter three for all of you, thanks for everyone who reviewed, please continue on doing that, Sorry that it took so long but heyy I explained already, right?.. well my hands hurt so much from typing, I thought I'd finish up the chapter today, soo yeaI really hope this was long enough for you. Hope you enjoyed. Bye Bye!**

**V4n3s5aCHAN**: Chapter 4 here we gooo!!!!  
  
**Tomoyo**: ohhh I'm soo excited???  
  
**Eriol**: yea same I wonder who that mysterious guy she bumped into  
  
**Meiling**: Let's make a bet..how 'bout it?"  
  
**Everyone**: now it's okie Meiling  
  
**Meiling**: Argh fine  
  
**_Sakira and Syaoran cuddling up to eachother on the couch  
_**  
**_Touya glares at their direction  
_**  
**Yue**:Buddy cool down common let's go see what happens next  
  
**Touya**: Yea w/e  
  
**Kero and Spinnel**: CAKEEE!  
  
**Evryone**:YUmmyy yuummmm yummm: YAAAA!!!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters, because we all know that they belong to the oh so wonderful CLAMP!**  
  
**Hii Hiii Hiii everyone, well here chapter four for you, sorry I left you with a cliffy last time but my fingers really hurt from typing, but to make up for it I decided to update as fast as I could... soo here you goo ..ENJOY.. and thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**  
  
**To lil-star69er's question.. well I can't really tell you when the lovey dovey stuff is coming, you'll just have to wait and see ehehehehehe.. but some small little scenes will hint before that whole romance thing begins and yea...hope that answers your question...THANKS for reading my story...also to other reviewers with any question about the story so far.. feel free to ask me..kk?!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
  
**_I Bumped into who?Embarassment to the MAX!_**  
  
"Heyy watch it!!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry"  
  
Sakura turned around to apologize to the person she had accidentally bumped into, she was then greatly surprised to find a very close friend of theirs.  
  
"Yukito-san what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh Sakura, didn't your brother tell you, I have a business trip to do here in Hong Kong for a few days."  
  
"Oh, well, no he hasn't."  
  
"Konnichiwa Yukito san, pardon me for asking, but what are you doing here at the park?"  
  
"ohhh hi Tomoyo, well I actually heard of this place, and since my meeting is not for another hour or so I thought I'd go to somewhere refreshing just to clear my head, you know how these meetings can be?"  
  
"Ohh I see"  
  
"ohh well that's great Yukito san, since your staying here for a few days I mean. Then you can come watch me along with Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh yes now I remember, your brother told me that you entered a contest, well Sakura good luck, but as much as I would like to join the both of you, I can only stay for 3 days, and it is very unfortunate to say that I will be very busy during those days, gomen nassai"  
  
"ohh that's alright Yukito san, I'm sure your very busy."  
  
"Yepp, well no need to worry about Sakura, I'll try my best to make sure she wins this contest."  
  
Tomoyo saluted Yukito and smiled brightly at him. The three of them kept on with their conversation all the while admiring the garden.  
  
**_With the other trio_**  
  
Syaoran and the other two got out of the car. Meiling was still giggling from their story about their mobbing fans. As soon as Meiling saw the expression on Syaoran's face when he told the part about how the fans caught up wit him Meiling had started a fit of laughter. His face was just too hilarious.  
  
"Well we're here, Meiling could you shut up already!!"  
  
"Yea Meiling could you please be quiet about the whole thing, it's really embarrassing to have to remember and tell the event, but have you laugh at it as if there was no tomorrow is making it worse."  
  
"hai, gomen ne, but it's was just really funny, but anyway, where to now, I mean we're here and all, now what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know just walk around and admire the sceneries I guess"  
  
"Yea okie then let's go"  
  
They went inside the park entrance and started to look around. Syaoran was admiring the peonies, it was quite beautiful. He was really relieved that they had gone to the park instead of someplace else where there's a crowd, for he didn't want another event like before to happen.  
  
They looked around the surroundings more when suddenly Meiling gave out a shocked cry.  
  
"HEyy, that girl over there looks familiar, where have I seen her before??"  
  
Syaoran looked at his cousin oddly and shook his head, he knew that Meiling was good at a lot of things but remembering things was not her best.  
  
"Meiling, if I were you I wouldn't put too much attention into it, you have such a bad memory that I'll doubt you'll remember it til sometime, soo I suggest you stop worrying, before you crack your brains out."  
  
But Meiling didn't seem to be listening to him at all; instead she was looking at the girl by the cherry blossom tree, trying to figure out just what the identity of this lady is.  
  
"Heyy what are you two talking about?"  
  
"Meiling thinks that she knows that girl over there by the cherry blossom tree" Syaoran pointed over to the tree where the girl and he's guessing two of her friends stood.  
  
Eriol was not one to forget things easily, but just as he turned around to look at what Meiling and Syaoran was talking about the girl had turned around to admire the tree. Eriol just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Oh well, don't worry about it, common let's go by where they are I want to take a good look at that cherry blossom tree. It's quite tall"  
  
"huh umm okie sure, Meiling come on"  
  
"huh oh okie, then maybe I can ask the girl if I know her from somewhere"  
  
After hearing his cousin's remark, Syaoran stopped walking and turned around to look at her.  
  
"oh no you don't Meiling, I am not letting you just go up to someone and ask them if you know them, not only will you make a fool out of your self, but you'll also make me and Eriol look like total idiots. Nuh uh"  
  
"Argh, just chill cousin of mine, I'm just going to ask, please, how bad can it be?!"  
  
"sure what ever, but if you humiliate your self by any chance, I'm gonna pretend like I don't know you?"  
  
Meiling shrugged her shoulders, and walked pass her cousin. Normally she would argue back and start to say come backs at him for insulting her, but right now she was too focused on trying to remember the person to waste her time on such things.  
  
They finally reached the tree and Meiling took a good look at the girl.  
  
'_hmm lemme see, quite tall, perfectly fit, and wait let's see auburn hair. She has to be one of the girls in the contest, but which one, oh well might as well just go up and ask her_'  
  
Meiling walked over to the girl that was chatting with her friends. She tapped the girl on the shoulders, she turned around with a quizzical look on her face completely oblivious to the girl that was in front of her. With out saying even a hello, Meiling asked the girl her question.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
**_With Sakura and the other two_**  
  
Sakura and the rest were just talking about Touya and his clumsy little mistake that he did, they figured that since he's not there they could do a little laughter with his rare clumsiness.  
  
"Yea I'll say, and remember that time when your brother first tried to make the pizza because he was applying for a job at the pizza place, he was playing with the dough and when he through it in the air it landed back not at his hands but at his face."  
  
"ohh yea I remember that one, and when I saw how he looked like I started to laugh soo much, I had to clutch to end of the table just to control my self."  
  
"Yes and he was soo annoyed at you for laughin that he started to chase you around the kitchen, he was about to dump a whole bag of flour on you, but thankfully I came right on time to stop him"  
  
"Yess, but his face was just hilarious, I wished that I had brought my camera with me"  
  
The three once again began laughing.  
  
"Yea wow, those were the days" Sakura sighed at the memory, it was really fun talking about her brother's mistakes for he hardly makes any of them, and when he does it's just really funny because his face just becomes one of a kind, she guess that Touya just wasn't used to making those kinds of mistakes, that would falter him into a reaction as such.  
  
Suddenly, they all turned again to the cherry blossoms tree admiring it for its beauty while recalling anymore funny memories in their mind.  
  
Sakura was so lost in her thoughts, that she jumped almost immediately when she had felt a hand tap her shoulders. She turned around to find a girl that looked very familiar to her but she can't quite put a finger on it?( _remember guys, this doesn't mean that Sakura has a bad memory like Meiling, but remember their on disguises_)  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
Sakura was about to reply when she saw a guy come up to the girl, and dragged her far away. She could hear that they had started to bicker to each other.  
  
**_Syaoran's P.O.V  
_**  
_I watched as Meiling approached the girl she's soo tempted to know, The girl turned around to face her, that even I recognized her from somewhere, but I just can't quite remember where.  
  
'**Now where have I seen her from**' I started to think more and suddenly it came to me, she's that Kinomoto Sakura girl from the pageant contest.  
  
'**Just looking at her auburn hair and her emerald eyes which I could see so clearly through their shocked gaze at Meiling, gave her away**.' I started to stare at her more, til I realized that Meiling can't tell them who they are, for all he knew this could be another one of those crazed fans. Though their weren't a lot of people at the park at the moment I know that many couple come by here to relax, and since this is an open park there's no security guards to save our butts this time,  
  
'**oh no, I don't want what happened last time to happen again, I've had enough of that kind of event for it to happen agai**n'  
  
Without much hesitation I started to walk towards Meiling, I could here her ask Miss Kinomoto if she'd known her from somewhere, she was about to answer Meiling's question when I yanked Meiling away, and brought her to the opposite direction they were and started to talk some sense to my crazy cousin._

_**End of Syaoran's P.O.V**  
_  
**_With Syaoran and Meiling_**

Syaoran and Meiling started to argue as to what just happened. Meiling was really annoyed that her cousin had done that, just as she was about to get her answer, but what really annoyed her more is how rude he could be.  
  
"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, HAVE YOU NO SENCE OF MANNERS IN YOU SYAO**...?"  
  
Before Meiling could finish saying Syaoran's name he had put his hands on her mouth to keep her from continuing.  
  
"Not so loud Meiling, I don't want any of them to know who we are"  
  
"huh why, how come?"  
  
"no duhh Meiling, even though this is the park there are still a lot of people around, I don't want to get mobbed as I did last time, and seeing as your with me as Eriol was before, you'll get mobbed just as much as I do"  
  
"ohhhhhhhhh, I **GET** it!"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"well so then , I can't just leave that girl thinking as if I'm some crazy idiot, I have to go back there and talk to her."  
  
"okie go , but just don't tell her who we are ok?"  
  
"hai, alright"  
  
Meiling walked back to where Sakura and the others were while Syaoran decided to stay back, and join Eriol in what ever it was he was doing.  
  
**_Sakura and the other two_**  
  
They watched as the girl who came up to Sakura just moments ago approach them again. She then again asked Sakura the same question as she had before but this time she was less more aggressive in her tone of voice.  
  
"soo uhh well, excuse me but do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
The girl did look a little familiar to Sakura, but she's only been to Hong Kong for a couple of days, but if she might have known the girl, then surely Tomoyo will know her too, for where ever Sakura is Tomoyo was there.  
  
"umm I'm sorry but I don't think so"  
  
"Say Tomoyo does she seem familiar to you?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at the girl, she looked familiar too her as well, but like Sakura she couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
"ummmm well she does look oddly familiar, but no I don't know her."  
  
Sakura turned to the girl she smiled at her and then quickly apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry but umm I don't recall ever meeting you."  
  
"Ohh well that's alright, it's just that you look oddly familiar to me, well might have been my imagination."  
  
Sakura could see that the girl was quite embarrassed with her sudden mistake. So Sakura decided to make one more try.  
  
"Wait, umm well maybe if you tell me your name maybe that might help."  
  
Meiling began to tense up, she knew she couldn't tell them her real name, if she did not only will her cousin kill her, but she might also get mobbed if her cousin's identity was ever known, she knew that if people know that she's here then most likely Syaoran Li is here with her. She has to make up a name and fast.  
  
"ahh, well m-m-my is uhh well, uhh, I have a name, ehehehe"  
  
Sakura looked at the girl oddly, she bit her lips to keep her from laughing at the girls comment about "names". She wanted to say something, to prevent the girl from getting even more embarrassed since she knew what it felt to be embarrassed like that. Thank Kami Tomoyo was there to save her, for she was more calm that Sakura was.  
  
"Well yess of course you have a name"  
  
"What we want to know is what it is" Yukito san also saw the girls' odd position and decided to help a bit so he smiled warmly at her.  
  
Meiling saw this as a nice gesture and decided to relax a bit from her extreme embarrassment, but she knew that she still had to come with a name, she smiled at them then suddenly a name came up to her, it was so easy why couldn't she have thought of the name before.  
  
"Umm, my name is Mae"  
  
"Mae, wow what a nice name" Yukito smiled down at her once again  
  
"Yess he's right you know" Tomoyo had then decided to join into the compliments. Sakura could only smile at the girl.  
  
"Well Mae, I'm really sorry but I don't know anyone by the name of Mae."  
  
"ohh that's okie, as I said it must have been my imagination. Well I'm sorry for wasting your time. But I really need to get going now. Bye"  
  
"oh it was no problem, bye" Sakura reassured the girl that it was okie, and waved good bye, as did Tomoyo and Yukito.  
  
They watched the girl run, and join her friends, before thy turned the other way, and decided to look at other more flowers before they had to part.  
  
**_With Syaoran Eriol and Meiling  
_**  
"So Meiling do you know her?"Eriol looked at Meiling as soon as she came back, he too had also just turned his attention to the girl and Syaoran the moment Meiling came back, even though Syaoran was with him the whole time. He was too busy examining the sceneries.  
  
"Umm I still don't know, but she dosen't know me that's for sure."  
  
"Yea these disguises are sure good, but I can't believe you don't remember her Meiling"  
  
"Huh what are you talking about Syaoran?"  
  
"That's Kinomoto Sakura, she's one of the contestants in the pageant, geez you were more interested into this whole thing that I was, but yet I remember most of the contestants than you."  
  
"His got a point you know, but come to think of it, when I first saw her auburn hair, she did look extremely familiar, if I had seen her face I too would have remembered her as well."  
  
Meiling, looked at the two, she couldn't help but feel stupid, how can she not have remembered,  
  
"**WOW**.. I really do have a bad memory, but come to think of it she does look like Miss Kinomoto, oh well"  
  
"yea"  
  
"Well you two it's getting late, and I suggest we go back to the mansion before Meiling sees another person that she thinks she knows, and will have to go through another embarrassing moment, you must have felt stupid back there huh?"  
  
"Extremely, I felt like a complete idiot!"  
  
"Yea well don't say I told you so"  
  
"what ever. Let's just go"  
  
Syaoran could only laugh at his cousin; for once she actually looked exhausted.  
  
"Alright, common, let's go Eriol, I think you've had about enough examine each and every flower they have here, besides dinner is almost ready."  
  
**_Back with Sakura and the rest_**  
  
"well you two, it was really nice bumping into you, but I really have to go, I have to get to my meeting, and I don't want to be late, you know what they say, first impressions always count."  
  
"Yea your right Yukito san, good luck, and when you get back to Tomoeda please tell my dad and brother that I said hi, and that I'm doing just great."  
  
"Sure thing Sakura and good luck to you too, with the whole pageant I mean"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Well good bye Sakura, Good bye Tomoyo"  
  
"Good bye Yukito san, have fun" Tomoyo smiled at him and both she and Sakura waved and watched Yukito leave til he was out of sight.  
  
"Well Sakura it's just you and me again."  
  
"Yea your right.. well what do you want to do?"  
  
"Actually Sakura I have outfits for you try on, since tomorrow you will have to show them how elegant you are. You have to model in front of them."  
  
"Oh right I forgot about that, well before we do that can we maybe go get some dinner first, after all this walking, counting the one I had to do on the stage earlier, has really got me all hungry."  
  
"But Sakura didn't we eat lunch after your walk on the stage?"  
  
"Yess, but still, oh fine then I'm just hungry ok?"  
  
Tomoyo could only giggle at her friend.  
  
"Well alright Sakura, I am pretty hungry my self as well, but you have to remember Sakura that you can't eat too much. We can't risk you putting on any extra weight, ne?  
  
"Yea your right, but can we just please go now?"  
  
"Hai, common, it is getting dark,"  
  
The two of them started to walk towards the entrance of the park, all the while talking about their days events.  
  
**_With Syaoran, Meiling, and Eriol_**  
  
After their long drive from the park, Syoraon along with his cousin and best friend, got home in the Mansion, Because of the pageant Eriol was invited by Yelan Li to stay in the Li household through out the process. When they got home, they found out that dinner was just being served.  
  
"So how was your day little brother?" Feimie looked at her brother with hope that he wouldn't say anything bad about the pageant.  
  
"uh what do you mean, about the pageant or other stuff I did today?"  
  
"well both, but the pageant in particular."  
  
"uhh well, it wasn;t that bad, it was actually kind of cool, as for the day's other events, I don't think Meiling would like to be reminded." Syaoran looked at his cousin, and she sent him a death glare.  
  
'_boi oh boi oh boi, damn if looks could kill'_  
  
"Well that's good to know brother, but I might ask, have you found any interest towards any of our contestants?"  
  
"No, why would I, I don't even know any of them yet personally"  
  
"Huh, your hopeless little brother, I can't believe you taking you toll on this one." Feimie looked at her brother with boring eyes as did the other 3 sisters.  
  
"Now now, ladies you know that you should be happy that your brother is one that takes personality first rather than looks, he is a true Li for acting such"

Yelan was quite impressed with her son, but at the same disappointed in him, being the leader of the Li Clan he was supposed to have found a lover at this age of 18, for not long from now he would have to wed.  
  
The rest of the dinner went by fast, after that they all decided to call it a night, Syaoran went to bed at night, thinking of someone very particular.  
  
**_Back with Tomoyo and Sakura._**  
  
"Wonderful Sakura, now please do a turn"  
  
Sakura did a very elegant turn, it was very majestic, and after today she felt that she had mastered this whole modeling stuff.  
  
"**GREAT**, that was absolutely magnificent Sakura chan"  
  
After dinner Tomoyo had instructed Sakura go and wash up back in her hotel room and meet her at the private hall they were both in the night before. After she had done what was told of her she went down to the Private hall and saw that Tomoyo was already there waiting for her thought she was not alone, she wasn't wit someone, but she was with something, there she was sitting down in one of the chairs in the room, but with her video camera in hand and beside her a pile of clothes Sakura recognized she had made or they had both shopped for.  
  
And right now Sakura was up there on the small stage, modeling for Tomoyo in one of the dresses while Tomoyo video taped her.  
  
"Tomoyo chan do you have to video tape me?"  
  
"Why of course Sakura"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because well you look so.. **KAWAII**!!!"  
  
Sakura had the urge to fall anime style but she knew that she would ruin the dress, and if that happen Tomoyo would be greatly pissed thought Sakura knew that was really impossible since Tomoyo was not one to be mad at someone, but still Sakura didn't want to any chances after all the dress she was wearing now was to be the dress she would be modeling in tomorrow.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo chan, I just don't get you sometimes, but can we please hurry up wit this now, it's getting really boring"  
  
"Non sense Sakura chan, this is so much fun, now come one try on the other dress and stop complaining." Tomoyo beamed at her friend, and Sakura could only smile, she really loved it when her friends are happy, and at this rate Tomoyo was more than happy she was thrilled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
  
**V4n3s5aCHAN**: WOW WOW.. chapter four is done...  
  
**Tomoyo**: Yessss, that was a great chapter though I was expecting Syaoran to be the one she had bumped in to  
  
**Eriol**: Yess as do I, but heyy it was good over all, I bet you the author has some great ideas that's why she's still postponing the Sakura Syaoran meeting  
  
**Yue**: Yea your probably right  
  
**Meiling**: WOW look at you Yue san, your so calm all the time why so  
  
**Yue**: I don't, just the way I am I guess  
  
**Sakura**: well I wish I could say the same for my Syaoran and my brother Touya, though Syaoran is more calm and much much more handsome  
  
**Touya**: heyy I heared that Kaijou  
  
**Sakura**: Heyy stop calling me that!  
  
**Syoaran**: did you really mean what you said sakura, that you think I'm handsome?  
  
**Sakura**: Why of course Syaoran my love  
  
**_Sakura and Syaoran Begin to kiss_**  
  
**Touya**: GRRRRrrr Get you hands of my sister!!!  
  
**_Still kissing_**  
  
**V4n3s5aCHAN**: I don't really see that point Touya, I mean no mannte what you do , their obviously, not listening  
  
**Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling**: Yupp she's right you know  
  
**V4n3s5aCHAN**: why of course I am... eheheheheheh jks jks  
  
**Tomoyo**: say I wonder what happened to Kero and Spinnel?  
  
**Eriol**: If your wondering, just look over there  
  
**_Points over to where Kero and Spinnle are both fast asleep_**  
  
**Meiling**: WOW..all that pigging out sure did get them exhausted  
  
**Everyone except Sakura and Syaoran**: Yea I'll say!  
  
**_Kissing continues_**

_._

_._

_._  
  
**Well how was it? I hope your happy that I updated quickly with this chapter, It might have sucked I guess since I did it all tonight, but well I couldn't wait, reading all your reviews made me want to write more, ehehehhehehe, I know some of you might be upset with me for not wanting Syaoran be the one that bumped into Sakura, but I promise you that part will come soon, either the next chapter or the next, but most likely the next chapter, also I'm warning you to get ready for the villain in this story, she's going to be introduced on chapter six sooo yea just though I'd tell you that, but anyhoo, I hope you're happy with this.. BYE BYE.. Thanks again for all my reviewers..PLEASE REVIEWWWW!!!**


	4. I Bumped into who Embarassment to the MA...

**Arghh!!! I'm soo mad right now. I had deleted this story by acciden.t And i'm really pissed right now becasue after all the reviews I got, and all my faithful reviewers =C now i'll never know who they are, awww let's just hope that they'll find me again. PLEASE REVIEW.. then maybe I'll still have the charisma to write chapter 6 of this story. Becasue right now, i feel as though everything has gone donw to waste. PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**V4n3s5aCHAN**: Chapter 4 here we gooo!!!!  
  
**Tomoyo**: ohhh I'm soo excited???  
  
**Eriol**: yea same I wonder who that mysterious guy she bumped into  
  
**Meiling**: Let's make a bet..how 'bout it?"  
  
**Everyone**: now it's okie Meiling  
  
**Meiling**: Argh fine  
  
**_Sakira and Syaoran cuddling up to eachother on the couch  
_**  
**_Touya glares at their direction  
_**  
**Yue**:Buddy cool down common let's go see what happens next  
  
**Touya**: Yea w/e  
  
**Kero and Spinnel**: CAKEEE!  
  
**Evryone**:YUmmyy yuummmm yummm: YAAAA!!!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters, because we all know that they belong to the oh so wonderful CLAMP!**  
  
**Hii Hiii Hiii everyone, well here chapter four for you, sorry I left you with a cliffy last time but my fingers really hurt from typing, but to make up for it I decided to update as fast as I could... soo here you goo ..ENJOY.. and thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**  
  
**To lil-star69er's question.. well I can't really tell you when the lovey dovey stuff is coming, you'll just have to wait and see ehehehehehe.. but some small little scenes will hint before that whole romance thing begins and yea...hope that answers your question...THANKS for reading my story...also to other reviewers with any question about the story so far.. feel free to ask me..kk?!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
  
**_I Bumped into who?Embarassment to the MAX!_**  
  
"Heyy watch it!!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry"  
  
Sakura turned around to apologize to the person she had accidentally bumped into, she was then greatly surprised to find a very close friend of theirs.  
  
"Yukito-san what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh Sakura, didn't your brother tell you, I have a business trip to do here in Hong Kong for a few days."  
  
"Oh, well, no he hasn't."  
  
"Konnichiwa Yukito san, pardon me for asking, but what are you doing here at the park?"  
  
"ohhh hi Tomoyo, well I actually heard of this place, and since my meeting is not for another hour or so I thought I'd go to somewhere refreshing just to clear my head, you know how these meetings can be?"  
  
"Ohh I see"  
  
"ohh well that's great Yukito san, since your staying here for a few days I mean. Then you can come watch me along with Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh yes now I remember, your brother told me that you entered a contest, well Sakura good luck, but as much as I would like to join the both of you, I can only stay for 3 days, and it is very unfortunate to say that I will be very busy during those days, gomen nassai"  
  
"ohh that's alright Yukito san, I'm sure your very busy."  
  
"Yepp, well no need to worry about Sakura, I'll try my best to make sure she wins this contest."  
  
Tomoyo saluted Yukito and smiled brightly at him. The three of them kept on with their conversation all the while admiring the garden.  
  
**_With the other trio_**  
  
Syaoran and the other two got out of the car. Meiling was still giggling from their story about their mobbing fans. As soon as Meiling saw the expression on Syaoran's face when he told the part about how the fans caught up wit him Meiling had started a fit of laughter. His face was just too hilarious.  
  
"Well we're here, Meiling could you shut up already!!"  
  
"Yea Meiling could you please be quiet about the whole thing, it's really embarrassing to have to remember and tell the event, but have you laugh at it as if there was no tomorrow is making it worse."  
  
"hai, gomen ne, but it's was just really funny, but anyway, where to now, I mean we're here and all, now what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know just walk around and admire the sceneries I guess"  
  
"Yea okie then let's go"  
  
They went inside the park entrance and started to look around. Syaoran was admiring the peonies, it was quite beautiful. He was really relieved that they had gone to the park instead of someplace else where there's a crowd, for he didn't want another event like before to happen.  
  
They looked around the surroundings more when suddenly Meiling gave out a shocked cry.  
  
"HEyy, that girl over there looks familiar, where have I seen her before??"  
  
Syaoran looked at his cousin oddly and shook his head, he knew that Meiling was good at a lot of things but remembering things was not her best.  
  
"Meiling, if I were you I wouldn't put too much attention into it, you have such a bad memory that I'll doubt you'll remember it til sometime, soo I suggest you stop worrying, before you crack your brains out."  
  
But Meiling didn't seem to be listening to him at all; instead she was looking at the girl by the cherry blossom tree, trying to figure out just what the identity of this lady is.  
  
"Heyy what are you two talking about?"  
  
"Meiling thinks that she knows that girl over there by the cherry blossom tree" Syaoran pointed over to the tree where the girl and he's guessing two of her friends stood.  
  
Eriol was not one to forget things easily, but just as he turned around to look at what Meiling and Syaoran was talking about the girl had turned around to admire the tree. Eriol just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Oh well, don't worry about it, common let's go by where they are I want to take a good look at that cherry blossom tree. It's quite tall"  
  
"huh umm okie sure, Meiling come on"  
  
"huh oh okie, then maybe I can ask the girl if I know her from somewhere"  
  
After hearing his cousin's remark, Syaoran stopped walking and turned around to look at her.  
  
"oh no you don't Meiling, I am not letting you just go up to someone and ask them if you know them, not only will you make a fool out of your self, but you'll also make me and Eriol look like total idiots. Nuh uh"  
  
"Argh, just chill cousin of mine, I'm just going to ask, please, how bad can it be?!"  
  
"sure what ever, but if you humiliate your self by any chance, I'm gonna pretend like I don't know you?"  
  
Meiling shrugged her shoulders, and walked pass her cousin. Normally she would argue back and start to say come backs at him for insulting her, but right now she was too focused on trying to remember the person to waste her time on such things.  
  
They finally reached the tree and Meiling took a good look at the girl.  
  
'_hmm lemme see, quite tall, perfectly fit, and wait let's see auburn hair. She has to be one of the girls in the contest, but which one, oh well might as well just go up and ask her_'  
  
Meiling walked over to the girl that was chatting with her friends. She tapped the girl on the shoulders, she turned around with a quizzical look on her face completely oblivious to the girl that was in front of her. With out saying even a hello, Meiling asked the girl her question.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
**_With Sakura and the other two_**  
  
Sakura and the rest were just talking about Touya and his clumsy little mistake that he did, they figured that since he's not there they could do a little laughter with his rare clumsiness.  
  
"Yea I'll say, and remember that time when your brother first tried to make the pizza because he was applying for a job at the pizza place, he was playing with the dough and when he through it in the air it landed back not at his hands but at his face."  
  
"ohh yea I remember that one, and when I saw how he looked like I started to laugh soo much, I had to clutch to end of the table just to control my self."  
  
"Yes and he was soo annoyed at you for laughin that he started to chase you around the kitchen, he was about to dump a whole bag of flour on you, but thankfully I came right on time to stop him"  
  
"Yess, but his face was just hilarious, I wished that I had brought my camera with me"  
  
The three once again began laughing.  
  
"Yea wow, those were the days" Sakura sighed at the memory, it was really fun talking about her brother's mistakes for he hardly makes any of them, and when he does it's just really funny because his face just becomes one of a kind, she guess that Touya just wasn't used to making those kinds of mistakes, that would falter him into a reaction as such.  
  
Suddenly, they all turned again to the cherry blossoms tree admiring it for its beauty while recalling anymore funny memories in their mind.  
  
Sakura was so lost in her thoughts, that she jumped almost immediately when she had felt a hand tap her shoulders. She turned around to find a girl that looked very familiar to her but she can't quite put a finger on it?( _remember guys, this doesn't mean that Sakura has a bad memory like Meiling, but remember their on disguises_)  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
Sakura was about to reply when she saw a guy come up to the girl, and dragged her far away. She could hear that they had started to bicker to each other.  
  
**_Syaoran's P.O.V  
_**  
_I watched as Meiling approached the girl she's soo tempted to know, The girl turned around to face her, that even I recognized her from somewhere, but I just can't quite remember where.  
  
'**Now where have I seen her from**' I started to think more and suddenly it came to me, she's that Kinomoto Sakura girl from the pageant contest.  
  
'**Just looking at her auburn hair and her emerald eyes which I could see so clearly through their shocked gaze at Meiling, gave her away**.' I started to stare at her more, til I realized that Meiling can't tell them who they are, for all he knew this could be another one of those crazed fans. Though their weren't a lot of people at the park at the moment I know that many couple come by here to relax, and since this is an open park there's no security guards to save our butts this time,  
  
'**oh no, I don't want what happened last time to happen again, I've had enough of that kind of event for it to happen agai**n'  
  
Without much hesitation I started to walk towards Meiling, I could here her ask Miss Kinomoto if she'd known her from somewhere, she was about to answer Meiling's question when I yanked Meiling away, and brought her to the opposite direction they were and started to talk some sense to my crazy cousin._

_**End of Syaoran's P.O.V**  
_  
**_With Syaoran and Meiling_**

Syaoran and Meiling started to argue as to what just happened. Meiling was really annoyed that her cousin had done that, just as she was about to get her answer, but what really annoyed her more is how rude he could be.  
  
"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, HAVE YOU NO SENCE OF MANNERS IN YOU SYAO**...?"  
  
Before Meiling could finish saying Syaoran's name he had put his hands on her mouth to keep her from continuing.  
  
"Not so loud Meiling, I don't want any of them to know who we are"  
  
"huh why, how come?"  
  
"no duhh Meiling, even though this is the park there are still a lot of people around, I don't want to get mobbed as I did last time, and seeing as your with me as Eriol was before, you'll get mobbed just as much as I do"  
  
"ohhhhhhhhh, I **GET** it!"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"well so then , I can't just leave that girl thinking as if I'm some crazy idiot, I have to go back there and talk to her."  
  
"okie go , but just don't tell her who we are ok?"  
  
"hai, alright"  
  
Meiling walked back to where Sakura and the others were while Syaoran decided to stay back, and join Eriol in what ever it was he was doing.  
  
**_Sakura and the other two_**  
  
They watched as the girl who came up to Sakura just moments ago approach them again. She then again asked Sakura the same question as she had before but this time she was less more aggressive in her tone of voice.  
  
"soo uhh well, excuse me but do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
The girl did look a little familiar to Sakura, but she's only been to Hong Kong for a couple of days, but if she might have known the girl, then surely Tomoyo will know her too, for where ever Sakura is Tomoyo was there.  
  
"umm I'm sorry but I don't think so"  
  
"Say Tomoyo does she seem familiar to you?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at the girl, she looked familiar too her as well, but like Sakura she couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
"ummmm well she does look oddly familiar, but no I don't know her."  
  
Sakura turned to the girl she smiled at her and then quickly apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry but umm I don't recall ever meeting you."  
  
"Ohh well that's alright, it's just that you look oddly familiar to me, well might have been my imagination."  
  
Sakura could see that the girl was quite embarrassed with her sudden mistake. So Sakura decided to make one more try.  
  
"Wait, umm well maybe if you tell me your name maybe that might help."  
  
Meiling began to tense up, she knew she couldn't tell them her real name, if she did not only will her cousin kill her, but she might also get mobbed if her cousin's identity was ever known, she knew that if people know that she's here then most likely Syaoran Li is here with her. She has to make up a name and fast.  
  
"ahh, well m-m-my is uhh well, uhh, I have a name, ehehehe"  
  
Sakura looked at the girl oddly, she bit her lips to keep her from laughing at the girls comment about "names". She wanted to say something, to prevent the girl from getting even more embarrassed since she knew what it felt to be embarrassed like that. Thank Kami Tomoyo was there to save her, for she was more calm that Sakura was.  
  
"Well yess of course you have a name"  
  
"What we want to know is what it is" Yukito san also saw the girls' odd position and decided to help a bit so he smiled warmly at her.  
  
Meiling saw this as a nice gesture and decided to relax a bit from her extreme embarrassment, but she knew that she still had to come with a name, she smiled at them then suddenly a name came up to her, it was so easy why couldn't she have thought of the name before.  
  
"Umm, my name is Mae"  
  
"Mae, wow what a nice name" Yukito smiled down at her once again  
  
"Yess he's right you know" Tomoyo had then decided to join into the compliments. Sakura could only smile at the girl.  
  
"Well Mae, I'm really sorry but I don't know anyone by the name of Mae."  
  
"ohh that's okie, as I said it must have been my imagination. Well I'm sorry for wasting your time. But I really need to get going now. Bye"  
  
"oh it was no problem, bye" Sakura reassured the girl that it was okie, and waved good bye, as did Tomoyo and Yukito.  
  
They watched the girl run, and join her friends, before thy turned the other way, and decided to look at other more flowers before they had to part.  
  
**_With Syaoran Eriol and Meiling  
_**  
"So Meiling do you know her?"Eriol looked at Meiling as soon as she came back, he too had also just turned his attention to the girl and Syaoran the moment Meiling came back, even though Syaoran was with him the whole time. He was too busy examining the sceneries.  
  
"Umm I still don't know, but she dosen't know me that's for sure."  
  
"Yea these disguises are sure good, but I can't believe you don't remember her Meiling"  
  
"Huh what are you talking about Syaoran?"  
  
"That's Kinomoto Sakura, she's one of the contestants in the pageant, geez you were more interested into this whole thing that I was, but yet I remember most of the contestants than you."  
  
"His got a point you know, but come to think of it, when I first saw her auburn hair, she did look extremely familiar, if I had seen her face I too would have remembered her as well."  
  
Meiling, looked at the two, she couldn't help but feel stupid, how can she not have remembered,  
  
"**WOW**.. I really do have a bad memory, but come to think of it she does look like Miss Kinomoto, oh well"  
  
"yea"  
  
"Well you two it's getting late, and I suggest we go back to the mansion before Meiling sees another person that she thinks she knows, and will have to go through another embarrassing moment, you must have felt stupid back there huh?"  
  
"Extremely, I felt like a complete idiot!"  
  
"Yea well don't say I told you so"  
  
"what ever. Let's just go"  
  
Syaoran could only laugh at his cousin; for once she actually looked exhausted.  
  
"Alright, common, let's go Eriol, I think you've had about enough examine each and every flower they have here, besides dinner is almost ready."  
  
**_Back with Sakura and the rest_**  
  
"well you two, it was really nice bumping into you, but I really have to go, I have to get to my meeting, and I don't want to be late, you know what they say, first impressions always count."  
  
"Yea your right Yukito san, good luck, and when you get back to Tomoeda please tell my dad and brother that I said hi, and that I'm doing just great."  
  
"Sure thing Sakura and good luck to you too, with the whole pageant I mean"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Well good bye Sakura, Good bye Tomoyo"  
  
"Good bye Yukito san, have fun" Tomoyo smiled at him and both she and Sakura waved and watched Yukito leave til he was out of sight.  
  
"Well Sakura it's just you and me again."  
  
"Yea your right.. well what do you want to do?"  
  
"Actually Sakura I have outfits for you try on, since tomorrow you will have to show them how elegant you are. You have to model in front of them."  
  
"Oh right I forgot about that, well before we do that can we maybe go get some dinner first, after all this walking, counting the one I had to do on the stage earlier, has really got me all hungry."  
  
"But Sakura didn't we eat lunch after your walk on the stage?"  
  
"Yess, but still, oh fine then I'm just hungry ok?"  
  
Tomoyo could only giggle at her friend.  
  
"Well alright Sakura, I am pretty hungry my self as well, but you have to remember Sakura that you can't eat too much. We can't risk you putting on any extra weight, ne?  
  
"Yea your right, but can we just please go now?"  
  
"Hai, common, it is getting dark,"  
  
The two of them started to walk towards the entrance of the park, all the while talking about their days events.  
  
**_With Syaoran, Meiling, and Eriol_**  
  
After their long drive from the park, Syoraon along with his cousin and best friend, got home in the Mansion, Because of the pageant Eriol was invited by Yelan Li to stay in the Li household through out the process. When they got home, they found out that dinner was just being served.  
  
"So how was your day little brother?" Feimie looked at her brother with hope that he wouldn't say anything bad about the pageant.  
  
"uh what do you mean, about the pageant or other stuff I did today?"  
  
"well both, but the pageant in particular."  
  
"uhh well, it wasn;t that bad, it was actually kind of cool, as for the day's other events, I don't think Meiling would like to be reminded." Syaoran looked at his cousin, and she sent him a death glare.  
  
'_boi oh boi oh boi, damn if looks could kill'_  
  
"Well that's good to know brother, but I might ask, have you found any interest towards any of our contestants?"  
  
"No, why would I, I don't even know any of them yet personally"  
  
"Huh, your hopeless little brother, I can't believe you taking you toll on this one." Feimie looked at her brother with boring eyes as did the other 3 sisters.  
  
"Now now, ladies you know that you should be happy that your brother is one that takes personality first rather than looks, he is a true Li for acting such"

Yelan was quite impressed with her son, but at the same disappointed in him, being the leader of the Li Clan he was supposed to have found a lover at this age of 18, for not long from now he would have to wed.  
  
The rest of the dinner went by fast, after that they all decided to call it a night, Syaoran went to bed at night, thinking of someone very particular.  
  
**_Back with Tomoyo and Sakura._**  
  
"Wonderful Sakura, now please do a turn"  
  
Sakura did a very elegant turn, it was very majestic, and after today she felt that she had mastered this whole modeling stuff.  
  
"**GREAT**, that was absolutely magnificent Sakura chan"  
  
After dinner Tomoyo had instructed Sakura go and wash up back in her hotel room and meet her at the private hall they were both in the night before. After she had done what was told of her she went down to the Private hall and saw that Tomoyo was already there waiting for her thought she was not alone, she wasn't wit someone, but she was with something, there she was sitting down in one of the chairs in the room, but with her video camera in hand and beside her a pile of clothes Sakura recognized she had made or they had both shopped for.  
  
And right now Sakura was up there on the small stage, modeling for Tomoyo in one of the dresses while Tomoyo video taped her.  
  
"Tomoyo chan do you have to video tape me?"  
  
"Why of course Sakura"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because well you look so.. **KAWAII**!!!"  
  
Sakura had the urge to fall anime style but she knew that she would ruin the dress, and if that happen Tomoyo would be greatly pissed thought Sakura knew that was really impossible since Tomoyo was not one to be mad at someone, but still Sakura didn't want to any chances after all the dress she was wearing now was to be the dress she would be modeling in tomorrow.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo chan, I just don't get you sometimes, but can we please hurry up wit this now, it's getting really boring"  
  
"Non sense Sakura chan, this is so much fun, now come one try on the other dress and stop complaining." Tomoyo beamed at her friend, and Sakura could only smile, she really loved it when her friends are happy, and at this rate Tomoyo was more than happy she was thrilled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
  
**V4n3s5aCHAN**: WOW WOW.. chapter four is done...  
  
**Tomoyo**: Yessss, that was a great chapter though I was expecting Syaoran to be the one she had bumped in to  
  
**Eriol**: Yess as do I, but heyy it was good over all, I bet you the author has some great ideas that's why she's still postponing the Sakura Syaoran meeting  
  
**Yue**: Yea your probably right  
  
**Meiling**: WOW look at you Yue san, your so calm all the time why so  
  
**Yue**: I don't, just the way I am I guess  
  
**Sakura**: well I wish I could say the same for my Syaoran and my brother Touya, though Syaoran is more calm and much much more handsome  
  
**Touya**: heyy I heared that Kaijou  
  
**Sakura**: Heyy stop calling me that!  
  
**Syoaran**: did you really mean what you said sakura, that you think I'm handsome?  
  
**Sakura**: Why of course Syaoran my love  
  
**_Sakura and Syaoran Begin to kiss_**  
  
**Touya**: GRRRRrrr Get you hands of my sister!!!  
  
**_Still kissing_**  
  
**V4n3s5aCHAN**: I don't really see that point Touya, I mean no mannte what you do , their obviously, not listening  
  
**Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling**: Yupp she's right you know  
  
**V4n3s5aCHAN**: why of course I am... eheheheheheh jks jks  
  
**Tomoyo**: say I wonder what happened to Kero and Spinnel?  
  
**Eriol**: If your wondering, just look over there  
  
**_Points over to where Kero and Spinnle are both fast asleep_**  
  
**Meiling**: WOW..all that pigging out sure did get them exhausted  
  
**Everyone except Sakura and Syaoran**: Yea I'll say!  
  
**_Kissing continues_**

_._

_._

_._  
  
**Well how was it? I hope your happy that I updated quickly with this chapter, It might have sucked I guess since I did it all tonight, but well I couldn't wait, reading all your reviews made me want to write more, ehehehhehehe, I know some of you might be upset with me for not wanting Syaoran be the one that bumped into Sakura, but I promise you that part will come soon, either the next chapter or the next, but most likely the next chapter, also I'm warning you to get ready for the villain in this story, she's going to be introduced on chapter six sooo yea just though I'd tell you that, but anyhoo, I hope you're happy with this.. BYE BYE.. Thanks again for all my reviewers..PLEASE REVIEWWWW!!!**


	5. Enter Vallery Finally meeting face to fa...

**Arghh!!! I'm soo mad right now. I had deleted this story by acciden.t And i'm really pissed right now becasue after all the reviews I got, and all my faithful reviewers =C now i'll never know who they are, awww let's just hope that they'll find me again. PLEASE REVIEW.. then maybe I'll still have the charisma to write chapter 6 of this story. Becasue right now, i feel as though everything has gone donw to waste. PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**V4n3s5aCHAN**: Ahhh chapter five hereweGOOO!!!

**Tomoyo**: ohhh I wonder what's going to happen!

**Eriol**: Isn't there going to be a Sakura and Syoaran moment?

**Yue**: Yess I believe so

**Touya**: right

**Sakura and Syooran**: Be right back

_**The of them leave**_

**Spinnel and Kero**: Yawns.. soo uh what's been happening?

**Eveyrone**: well about time you two woke up

**Tomoyo**: You're just in time chapter 5 is about to begin!!

**Everyone**: Ohhh AHHH!!!!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters because we all know they all belong to the wonderful CLAMP!**

**Ahhhh hiiii everyone, thanks FOR all the reviews, I love you guys to the MAX! Anyways sorry for the late update! I was a little busy! Well I was going to put this up a few days ago but wouldn't let me log in, but anyways here it is! I hope you all will enjoy!**

**Okie, if any of you actually go see my profile, I actually put a list of story titles including their summaries. And in there I ask for people to pick anyone they like and email me with story title. Also soon there is going to be a selection of titles for the Sequel for this story, I'm not going to put up just yet, just when I get to the falling action of this fic, but I think I already have one in mind, can't say what it is, becasue if I do it will totally give away the whole entire following parts of the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enter Vallery... Finally meeting face to face**_

Sakura and Tomoyo walked in the studio and once again front row seats. Like the day before Tomoyo had insisted that they get there early to get better positions. Sakura had her hair done by a famous stylist in Hong Kong. Tomoyo wanted Sakura to impress the judges so she had out done herself to give Sakura a make over.

"Sakura chan, common stop fidgeting it'll be alright, it's just the same thing as yesterday you know.."

"Yess I know Tomoyo chan, but I still can't help but feel nervous."

"Well don't worry about it. It'll be over before we know it, and as yesterday you're gonna do a great job!" Tomoyo beamed at her friend, it was no doubt that she knew Sakura had a very good chance in winning, but what about other contestants. She didn't want to admit it, but yesterday she too was kind of nervous, but she knew that she had to act calm for the sake of her friend, but because of that she had no chance to actually focus that much attention to the other contestants

"Say Sakura, have you seen anyone in this contest that is really really good?"

"ummmmm lemme see.... Yea..about almost **ALL OF THEM**!" Sakura had to laugh at her friend for asking such a question, but it was true, almost all the girls in the pageant are really good.

"Noo silly, I mean someone that stands out unlike the rest?"

"Ummmmm, I'm not really sure, but hey let's find out today."

"Hai, okie"

"Oh common Tomoyo chan, can't you wait a little longer, the show is about to start."

"Yea I guess."

Tomoyo and Sakura waited til the show started, during then they were both looking around them examining the other girls.

_**Syaoran and The rest**_

All three of them including the other two Judges were all sitting at the top chairs near the stage ( _imagine those things they had in American Juniors) they were talking about the days procedures and were deciding who were the best ones are.)_

"How about this girl?" Meiling was the one looking at the pictures while the other Judges were looking at their profile, ofcourse since Syaoran was the host he didn't have to go through any of those stuff and he just sits there listening to them and from time to time , if they ask, comments on the contestants.

Syaoran looked at the picture that Meiling was showing them, it showed a very pretty girl with long blondish redish hair(_ I don't know what to call it...probably mahogany kinda like my hair now_)she had detaned skin and might I add it was very even. She was just very very beautiful.

"Well uh, she's pretty"

"Pretty, **PRETTY**, oh cousin of mine, can't you see, she's not JUST pretty, she's beautiful, gorgeous, what else, uh uh..." Meiling looked at Syaoran while snapping her finger obviously trying to come up with another word to describe the girl.

"Well, what's her name" Eriol asked seeing the positions the two cousins were in, and he for one did not want them to start of with a rocky morning.

"her name is Vallerie Qhoi.( _to pronounce her last name it like saying Qwa not saying like it's Qoy.) _Yue also did not want to hear anymore bickering so he thought that it was just best to answer Eriol's question.

"ohohhohohoho, she even has a pretty name."

"w/e Meilig, you talk as if you're a lesbian" Syaoran snickered when he saw his cousin's reaction, for he obviously had hit a nerve.

"**HOW DARE YOU, I DEMAND YOU TO TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT XIO-LANG LI**(_I don't know how to spell his name in Chinese, but yea you know what I mean. CCS fans_.) Meiling was furious, it was all too obvious since she has used Syaoran's name in Chinese, she hardly ever does now a days.

"ehehehehheheehhe, why should I, I was only speaking of the truth."

"**ARHG**!!" Meiling was not one to give up but this morning she wasn't really into bickering with her cousin.

"What's wrong Meiling did I hit a nerve?" Syaoran was really bored, so he thought that maybe picking a little argument with Meiling would ease his boredness.

"What ever Syaoran, I'm not going to waste anymore of my time on you, I have other important things to do, hmmphh"

"Al right now that's settled Syaoran I think that it's about time you get up on the stage and start talking to our contestants, seeming as all of them has arrived." Eriol could only smile at the two cousins.

"hai"

Syaoran got up on the stage and started to explain the day's procedure to the audience. While he was up there he noticed Sakura on the crowd, he couldn't help but look at her. She seems so sweet and innocent.

'What, she just appears like she's sweet and innocent, but really she's not, then again, looks can be very deceiving.'

_**With Sakura and Tomoyo**_

Sakura and Tomoyo were now having their little chats, when the sound of the microphone and hundreds of the girls (_ meaning the contestants_) started screaming, they looked up at the stage, and saw Syaoran Li, they too started to scream, but before Sakura could let out a voice she saw that Syaoran was looking at her direction she looked around her to see if it could have been someone else but no one seemed to be the one he was looking at.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

_'**HOEEEEEEE**!!!!, ohhh **KAMIIII SAMA**, why is he looking at me, ohhhh, what if I have something on my face, ohh no!"_

_Syaoran Li was looking at me while he talked, I couldn't help but look back I mean that would be rude if I didn't, But heyy staring is rude wasn't it?_

_'I'm soo nervous, what's happening, what's wrong with him, does he even know me?'_

_'Noo, ofcourse he dosen't, I'm not even that pretty, I do have looks but not his type, I bet he doesn't even notice that I'm one of the contestants, wait a minute why should I care???'_

_'Ohhh yea maybe it's because **HE"S SYAORAN LI**!!!!!'_

_I was broken from my train of thoughts by Tomoyo_

_**End of Sakura's P.O.V**_

"Heyy Sakura are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine"

"Alright, because we want to be on the look out remember?"

"Ahh yea"

Names started to be called up, and Sakura and Tomoyo examined each and every one of them very carefully, non of them really bothered them that much until one person's name was called up.

_**Syaoran's P.O.V**_

_I look at the name that's in front of me_

_'huh, Vallery, ohh wait a minute wasn't she that girl that Meiling was goshing about?'_

_I called her name up, and saw a girl stand from the crowd and enter the back stage area where they were to change into their outfits. Five minutes later (let's just say they were already wearing their make up, and had their hair done before they went to the studio )I wactched as she started to walk down the stage._

_'**WOW**, she's a magnificent, she's so beautiful.'_

_I was standing there aw strucked by what was happening that I didn't even notice that she was done, she looked at me and smile._

_'**WOW**!'_

_I looked at the queue cards in front me and saw the name that was up._

_'Kinomoto Sakura.'_

_I called her up and watched as she got up from where she was sitting and went to towards the backstage area, when she came out, I was in shocked, she was so so, she looks like an angel, she was wearing a fitted white dress, it clung to her body and showed off her amazing curves, her long hair was flowing down, her dress wasn't as exposing as most of the other contestants, but it did show one side of her waist, the strap were three thin straps that falls down on her shoulders. She was absolutely Gorgeous. (I hope my description was enough, I don't know how to explain it, but yea I hope you all get what I mean)_

_I watch her go down the stage with as much grace she had from yesterday but even more, I watched her do her awesome turns and her flips of hair. I watched her enter the backstage when she was done, and then my thoughts were broken with Meiling screaming at me to move on. And so I did, I started to call out more names, but my thoughts weren't with the show, it was with her, Sakura._

_**End of Syaoran's P.O.V**_

_**With Sakura and Tomoyo**_

As Sakura walked over to the back stage she noticed that Vallery girl was looking at her. She wondered if the girl had something to say to her, but the girl just turned her head back the other way, and started to mingle with her friends as if she didn't even notice Sakura. Sakura just shook it off and walked off to where Tomoyo was.

Tomoyo greeted her with a very big smile, and folded her into a one great, big bear hug.

"Ohhh that was **GREAT** Sakura chan. You did such an excellent job"

"Arigatou Tomoyo"

After much talking, the two of them finally settled back to their seats to watch the rest of the audition.

Again Sakura caught Vallery looking at her, but every time she would look at her back Vallery would just turn her head the other way. It really wasn't that creepy, but what annoyed Sakura the most was of how Vallery was looking at her, it was as if she was examining Sakura. Finally Sakura couldn't take it anymore, and asked Tomoyo what she thought.

"Say Tomoyo chan?"

"hmmm, hai Sakura?"

"Well it's just that there's that girl Vallery"

"Hai what about her?"

"Well she keeps on looking at me, and really it's as if she's examining me closely"

"Nonsense Sakura chan, look at her she seems like a very nice girl, maybe you're just getting jitters after all she was good as well, but don't worry Sakura chan just for the record you were better."

"Ahh yea you're probably right, but hey, Thanks Tomoyo chan"

"No problem!"

The two friends started to again watch the rest of the audition after heading to the restaurant for some lunch.

_**Syaoran and the rest**_

After the show Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling had decided to go to the restaurant to get some food.

"Boy am I starve!" Eriol was holding his stomach smiling at the two cousins

"Yess I know, Syaoran drive faster we're starve here."

"Hold up Meiling, I don't want to get a ticket for speeding"

"Ahh you should have let me drive then"

"Uhh I'm sorry Meiling but I think Eriol and I are both too young to die"

"Amen!"

"What ever just hurry up"

"Amen to that too!"

Meiling and Syaoran both turned to Eriol and glared at him.

And Eriol as if knowing nothing just looked at the two with a questioning look.

"huh what?"

The two cousins just shook their head

When they got to the restaurant they had settled to the area where it wasn't that crowded, and they started to talk about the even of today.

"Ohohoho, I'd say that everyone was extremely well today ne, Eriol-kun?"

"Yess I agree Meiling-chan, but I have a hunch that there's going to be a very tough competition between some of our contestants and not only for the Title of our Miss Sweet16 2004"

"Ne, what are you talking about Eriol-kun?"

Eriol just smiled, but Meiling knew better, but she just let it go, for Eriol was one who always suspects something, and the scary part is that he was unknowingly always correct.

Meiling shrugged it off thinking that Eriol was a big boy and could handle things himself, and turned to her cousin, now he on the other hand is a different story.

"So Syaoran, how was today, I saw the way you look at Vallery Qhoi and Sakura Kinomoto, wow two timing Syaoran I didn't know you had it in you?"

Syaoran turned crimson red

"**WHAT**, what intarnation are you talking about Meilinhg?!?"

"Ohh I think you know very well what Meiling is talking about. I for one Syaoran saw it as well."

"**WHAT**!! You both are nuts, I wasn't looking at them, **THAT** way" Syaoran was embarrassed right now, thinking of how the other two could have noticed.

"Ohohoho, common cousin of mine, it's all right, I mean it's about time, but heyy just be careful, playing those two girls is like playing with fire!"

"I agree, be careful there Syaoran, but hey if you were to choose one over the other, I think the remaining one, ne?"

"Ahh you two are nonsense, I'm going to go to the washroom and maybe when I come back you two might have stopped."

Syaoran walked to the washroom muttering things and not looking ahead which caused him to bump into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry"

Syaoran heard the sweet voice cry, he thought that it somehow sounded familiar.

_**With Tomoyo and Sakura**_

The two of them entered the restaurant and went straight to the seats that were in the secluded area.

"WoW Tomoyo chan, this restaurant is really nice."

"Hai, glad you like it Sakura"

"Tomoyo chan if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to head to the washroom, alright?:

"Yes ofcourse"

Sakura started to walk to the washroom, but all the while searching her purse for something when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry"

Sakura looked up to the person she was had bumped into and was shocked to find who it was.

_**Syaoran and Sakura Conversation**_

Syaoran looked down to the person who had bumped into him, he was surprise to find that it was non other than Sakura Kinomoto.

"That's uhmm, alright"

Sakura had to giggle at his nervousness

"Heyy what's so funny"

"Oh nothing"

"Uhmmm hi, I'm..."

"Syaoran Li I know, Sakura Kinomoto by the way, I don't know if you remember me but..."

"Yes I know, I remember you"

Sakura smiled, but really she was extremely nervous, she was standing there with Syaoran Li!"

"Well I think that you did a very good job today"

"really. **WOW** thanks, that's a compliment coming from you"

"Yea, but hey you really did"

"You know, you're really different from what others say of you"

"huh what do you mean?"

"Well other than the millions of girls screaming and waiting ay your hands and foot, which by the way includes me, there are others who say that you can really be snobbish, but you seem really nice."

Syaoran looked down at Sakura, he didn't know what he was feeling, but somehow after what she said he was starting to freely feel a certain fondness towards her. Before he was almost afraid to feel that way towards her for he didn't know if she had a nice personality, but he was proven wrong.

"Well uhh, thanks, now that's a compliment coming form you"

"ehehehe, but seriously that's not even true, I'm not even a super star, so it doesn't matter to anyone."

"Well it matter to me"

Sakura was startled by what he said but otherwise smiled.

Syaoran was startled that he had said that as well, but upon seeing her smiled he returned it aswell.

"Well uhh I was originally going to go to the bathroom but uh well I think I kept my friend waiting too long so I think I'll just head back to my area"

"Yea same, but I was only going so that maybe when I come back my friend Eriol and Meiling which you know right?"

"Hai"

"Well maybe then they could stop teasing me"

"ohh well teasing you about what?"

"Ttrust me you wouldn't want to know"

"ohh well nice seeing, well I think I should say bumping into you Li-kun"

"yess you too Kinomoto-chan"

"Please Sakura"

The two of them smiled at eachother and started to walk to opposite direction from eahcother.

All of the sudden Sakura heard Syaoran calling to her.

"Heyy Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and looked at Syaoran

"Good luck!, and please call me Syaoran"

At that Sakura beamed

"Thanks Syaoran!"

And the two continued to walk

_**Tomoyo and Sakura**_

"well well well, what got you so happy?"

"oh nothing, just nothing"

Sakura smiled even more, and started to chat with Tomoyo, but all the while only one thing was really on her mind.. and that is.. Syaoran Li!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V4n3s5aCHAN**: Awwwwww KAWAIIII!!!!

**Tomoyo**: WOW, that is soooo KAWAIIIIIIII!!!!!

_**Eiol looked at the two**_

**Eriol**: That was a great chapter, can't wait to see what happens next

**Everyone**: Agree

**Touya**: Hey where's my sister and that gaki

_**Yue turned into Yuki**_

**Yuki**: Uhh I heard something about be right back

**Touya**: Argh!!

**Nakura**: TOUYAAAA!!!!

**Touya**: Oh no!!

**Spinel**: I second that!

**Nakura**: Supi-chan!!

**Spinel**: Spinel sun u meant

**Kero**: Supiii-chan!

_**Spinel glaring at Kero!**_

_**Evryone laughing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ahhh, there you go chapter five! I hope everyone enjoyed, see I told you there would be A Sakura and Syaoran moment in this chappiee, I know I said that the villain would come on chapter six but really what I meant was that what her motive will come in chapter six! Well yes as by now you should all have figured out who it is, Yes it is Vallery! Well till next time Soory again for updating late!. Again reminder, please people who do read this story, please go to my profile and pick what story you want. Please REVIEW!!! Luv ya!**

****

****

**PLEASE REVIEW, SO THAT I HAVE A REASON TO PUT CHAPTER 6 OUT!**


	6. Sing for me baby

**V4n3s5aCH4N**: Chapter 6 here we go!

**Tomoyo**: Oh thank god, I thought this fic will never be completed

**Eriol**: I know I heard what happened, but the author was being nice, and decided to continue it

**Everyone**: AWWWWWWW

**Touya**: My sister's still not back yet?

**Nakuru**: Ohh Touya

**Yukito**: Nope!

**Kero**: Suppi stop hiding

**Spinnel**: SHUT UP!

**Kero**: ahh there you are

**Everyone**: hush the chapter is about to start.. OHHH LALALALALLA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters because we all know that they belong to the wonderful CLAMP!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hii Everyone well I'm back with a new chapter for all of you, thanks for all those who emailed me telling me how much they wanted this fic to continue, well here it is, PLEASE REVIEW and show me how much you want this to go on, I sense that not much people are reviewing than usual, and it sucks to know that I'm only writing for nothing, I hope you can understand, if I sense that not much people are enjoying this fic, I won't continue it as much as I'd love to, but just for you faithful reviewers, I'll continue it, despite on what happened, I still know which ones are my faithful reviewers. Well here is chapter 6 for you.**

**My answer to Bluesakuramon's question. Well I didn't start this whole fic over, I was going to rewrite chapter five over but instead I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing and deleted the story instead of the chapter, I know stoopid move but yepp, I'm really sad about what happened. I hope that answers your question. Thank you for being a faithful reviewer, and thanks for reading my story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sing for me baby**_

That night Sakura and Tomoyo were going over her dance routine for tomorrow she would need to show them her talent.

"So Tomoyo chan, let me get this straight, not only do I have to dance but I also have to sing?"

"Hai?"

"Why?"

"Because, Sakura chan, they'll be more impressed, now come on,"

"okie on the count of three, I'm going to turn on the music, and you just dance along to the moves we practiced alright?"

"Hai"

"Alright 1, 2, 3!"

And Sakura began to dance, she really didn't want to do this at all, but she wanted to impress Syaoran and that's what she's going to do.

**_Meanwhile with Syaoran_**

He was inside the Li training room, working out. He was in deep thought about Sakura. All of the sudden he heard the door open to reveal Eriol.

"Hey Syaoran, what's up?"

"What does it look like,"

Normally when Syaoran would say something like that he would have said it with enthusiasm in his voice, but this time he replied with a bored expression on his face.

Eriol raised his eyebrows at his friend

"Alright Syaoran spill"

"Spill what, I don't have water with me"

"Shut up, you know very well what I'm talking about; you have been very distracted today ever since you came back from your small trip to the washroom earlier today in the restaurant, now come on tell me"

"Alright, alright, okie, well it's Sakura, okie"

"Sakura? You mean Kinomoto Sakura, the girl from the pageant?"

"Hai"

Eriol smiled at his friend, as everything started to form in his head, but he would rather hear the details from him, and so he acted oblivious to the whole thing.

"Well, Syaoran, what about her?"

"What do you mean what about her?"

"Well you're getting me confused here, you mentioned that she's the one occupying you're mind right now, but I don't see the reason why, I know she's hot and all, but I don't reckon you as a womanizer"

"Okie, look, all I'm saying is I think I've taken a liking on her,"

"You haven't even met her" Eriol raised his eyebrows at him, now his confused, Syaoran's not one to like somebody until his gotten to know them.

"Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless, you Syaoran, is sneaking behind my back and going out with her!"

Syaoran fell anime style

"Eriol, I thought you were smart; no I'm not dating her. Look I bumped into her today on my way to the restroom, and we had a bit of time to chat, and well, I found out that she has a very sweet personality"

"I see, so what are you gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean what am I gonna do about it?"

"I mean, is that flat out, are you or are you not, gonna find a way to go out with her?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know" Eriol asked bewildered, he knew that his bestfriend is slow, but he didn't know that he was **THAT** slow.

"No, I don't know Eriol, and besides, you know that I won't be allowed to date her, not with this whole pageant thing going on, and it only makes it worst that she's part of it, people may think that she's trying to get to me to win the contest."

"Well, maybe that's what she's trying to do" Eriol was thinking really hard, he's not one to put stereo type someone, but the idea just struck his mind.

"That's not what she's trying to do, Eriol and you and I both know it" Syaoran now was pissed at his friend for even thinking of Sakura that way.

"Do we Syaoran, do we really know that she's not trying to pull something like that?"

"You maybe not, but I do"

"For Kami sama's sake Syaoran, you have only met her once," Eriol knew that his hurting his friend in someway. But reality is just gonna have to kick into his friend's imaginative mind.

"What ever Eriol, I know Sakura is not up to something like that, she appears so innocent,"

"Well Syaoran, always know that looks aren't always everything"

At that Syaoran growled and sent Eriol a death glare.

"Alright, alrgiht, okie, I'll make you a deal; get to know Miss Kinomoto better, find out what she's really like, and once you do, then tell me about her, whether or not she's really this innocent person that you describe her to be" Eriol didn't want to argue with Syaoran any further; he for one could only wish that his friend was right; he didn't want to see him with a broken heart; he has never seen Syaoran fight for a girl like that, and Eriol automatically knew that Syaoran has got it bad for the girl.

"So Syaoran, how about it?"

"Alright, I'll do it"

"Alright tomorrow, after the audition, go over to her, and ask her if she would like to spend the rest of the day with you, alright?"

"Hai"

"Okie, buddy, I'm gonna go now, don't forget okie?"

"Yea, yea"

Eriol smiled at him, and left him alone to continue on his work out session.

As soon as Eriol left, Syaoran continued to what he was doing; he could only hope that his friend was wrong about Sakura.

**_With Sakura and Tomoyo_**

Sakura was dancing the routine for the fifteenth time that evening, but she didn't mind, she was gonna perfect the moves if it was the last thing she'd do.

"And, **STOP**, that was great Sakura chan, you're really getting into this, mind telling me what gave you the energy to do so?" Tomoyo raised one of her eyebrows at her friend with a playful grin plastered across her face.

"Hai, I don't know if I should tell you Tomoyo chan, you're only going to start teasing me"

Tomoyo started to pout, "ne, daijobu Sakura chan, but I'm your bestfriend, soo please, I'm begging you, tell me, onegai?"

"Hai, well Syaoran-kun and I bumped into eahcother today and.."

"Syaoran-kun?" Again Tomoyo raised one of her eyebrows but this time with a confused look

"Hai, well, I bumped into him, and we started to talk, and in the end of our conversation I told him he can call me Sakura and he let me do the same with him."

The confused look on Tomoyo's face was replaced with an excited expression.

"Oh, this is great Sakura-chan, you know, it's not every day that a super mega star, specially **SYAORAN LI**, gives you permission to call him by his first name, ohhh, this is soo **KAWAIII**, and exciting"

Sakura sweat dropped, but soon joined her friend in her excitement

"So Sakura chan, how was he like, I mean, was he nice, or what?"

"Well he was very nice, very sweet, but he was also very shy"

"No way, **SYAORAN LI**, shy, that'll be the day"

"Iie, I'm serious Tomoyo chan, he was really shy, but what really surprised me and got me all blushing was that he remembered me!"

"**REALLY**, wow!"

"I know, he actually knows that I exist"

"Aww that's soo Kawaii Sakura, but wait a minute, do you by any chance happen to like Li-kun?"

"Non sense Tomoyo chan, I think that his very nice but I haven't really fully met him for me to like him that way, and besides, I doubt he'll ever want to go out with me."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe it's the fact, that his famous, and I'm just an average girl,"

"What ever Sakura chan, don't talk otherwise, it dosen't matter if that's the case, of you really like eachother then nothing will come in your way"

"You make it sound like we're almost dating, and we only met once"

"Well let's just say that I have an instinct that today won't be the last time you two will spend time together."

"huh"

"Never mind, now come on, we have to choose a song for you to sing."

"Alright, alright"

The two of them began to practice some more, but all the while Tomoyo was looking at her friend, she could only wish that Sakura would have the courage to not think so lowly of her self.

**_With Syaoran_**

Syaoran got out of the shower after his work out session, he got dressed and went to the tv room. When inside, he found Meiling watching some chick flick. Meiling noticed him and told him to sit beside her, he hesitated for a while but then obliged.

"Hi there cousin of mine"

"Hi, Meiling, what are you watching?"

"Oh just this movie called _A Walk To Remember_, it actually came out about 2 years ago, and I've watched it for a couple of times, but I really feel like I want to watch a story that doesn't always end up with happy endings."

Syaoran looked at his cousin with a questioning look

"Oh yea, what got you to want to watch such?"

"I don't know, I guess I just got so wrapped up in the fantasy of good life, that I totally forgot to take a reality check"

"Huh, I don't get what you mean?"

Meiling sighed, "Well I guess what I'm saying is, earlier I was flipping through the channels, and I stumbled upon the news, and it said something about a girl dying at such a young age, she died because she had a heart problem. And well it just struck me you know, how life can be taken away from you so easily, and that you have to live it as much as you can, but at the same time you can't forget to remember that you are living in a world that doesn't always give you a second chance, and that it only comes once in a while. A second chance is not always given to you, sure it can be given to you from time to time, but if you don't ask for it soon you won't recieve it in time that it comes to a point where you'll regret not asking for it earlier than you should have."

Syaoran looked at his cousin with a blank expression, here, in front of him was his jolly, cheerful, carefree, and most of the time annoying cousin, but here she was, sitting beside him acting the opposite than she usually is, he never really knew that Meiling would ever feel that way, and the words she said sank into him. They were silent for a few minutes, until Syaoran enveloped Meiling into a tight hug, she was startled at first, but she hugged him back.

"Look, Meiling, I get what you are saying, but you shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that, you still have so much to live for, and I don't want you worrying about those kinds of things, not now ok?"

"Hai"

Meiling broke the hug, and the usual playful grin plastered across her face

"Well cousin of mine, you're one to talk, **YOU** can't even find a girl friend yet, just remember, **LIFE** is only too short, we wouldn't want you to grow up all by your self now do we?"

"Oi Meiling"

And the two of them shared a laugh. It really is nice to have his usual playful cousin back, for a moment there Syaoran felt worried, he was never used to Meiling acting like that, and he knew that he will never be.

**_At the Stadium_**

The next day, Sakura and Tomoyo were down in the stadium early as usual. Sakura was beginning to be surprised at herself that she is managing to actually wake up in time.

They were, getting all her tapes ready, and were practicing on the backstage before the auditions could start.

"Alright, Sakura chan, you really have the moves down, I don't think you're going to have any problems today out there, okie just make sure to relax alright?"

"Yes, I got it"

"Okie let's go over you're song again, just to make sure that you got all the lyrics down"

Tomoyo and and Sakura began to practice her song, but they made sure that Sakura wasn't singing too loud because they wanted her act to be a surprise.

---

Meanwhile Syaoran and the rest of his companions arrived a little late, they had a small problem with Meiling, let's just say that her dinner last night didn't go very well with the break fast she ate that morning.

Syaoran looked around the backstage and spotted a girl with aubron hair along with a girl with raven hair. He automatically recognized that it was Sakura, but he didn't know who was with her.

"Hey, Syaoran buddy, what are you looking at? I have been calling you're name for the past 2 minutes and you still didn't respond what has got you're attention?" Eriol looked at Syaoran with a quizzical look, and when Syaoran didn't respond he looked at the direction that he was looking at.

Eriol noticed that Syaoran was looking at non other than Miss Sakura Kinomoto, he shook his head, until his eyes landed on the girl that was with her, sha had the most fair white skin, and beautiful raven hair, he found himself awed by the way her amethyst eyes glistened as she laugh. Now he and Syaoran were both into their own world.

Meiling came over to the two guys, and looked at them oddly, they were both practically drooling.

She decided to wake them up from their dream land, and smacked the both of them on their head.

"**WAKE UP**!"

Syaoran and Eriol both woke up from their own little world and looked at a very annoyed Meiling

"What's wrong with you Meiling?"

"Yea what the hell was that for?"

Meiling looked at Eriol who had asked his question first, and then glared at Syaoran for using such a language with her.

"Well if you two haven't noticed, which I am very sure you didn't, I have been calling you're name out for the past 5 minutes only I was getting no reply, everyone was looking at me as I am a complete idiot."

But Syaoran and Eriol went back to their dream world, and this got Meiling even more pissed. She yelled at the two of them.

"**WOULD YOU TWO JUST LISTEN TO ME**!"

Meiling screamed so loud that everyone looked at their direction.

Eriol and Syaoran both looked at the raging Meiling and at that moment felt really scared. They know how she gets when she's angry, they've seen it, and from experience it was not a very pretty picture.

"Okie, okie, calm down Meiling, Syaoran and I will listen to you, now what is it?"

"Well, as I was saying, why weren't you two answering me and made me look like a complete idiot?"

"Well you see Meiling, Eriol and I.. we are just uh.."

"Meiling, we were just in deep thougts, it's a guy thing" Eriol as usual found an excuse

Meiling looked at the two oddly as if not believing them but she could hear her Aunty Yelan telling them to come over to where she was as the audition was about to begin so she let it go.

---

Sakura and Tomoyo who have been talking after practicing her act began to tell jokes to each other when all of the sudden they heared someone scream, they turned their heads to the direction of which the scream came from and saw that it was Meiling Li, and she was screaming at her cousin and Eriol.

When Sakura saw Syaoran, she emediately blushed. Tomoyo followed suit as soon as she saw Eriol.

"That Eriol Hirigizawa sure is pretty cute, ne Sakura?"

"uhm sure" Sakura looked at her friend with an odd expression, but she had to admit that Eriol was pretty cute.

After looked at the two guys, the two of them began to make their way to their seats as the audition was about to start.

As the contestants filled in, Syaoran appeared on the stage and started to do his morning announcements, and the contestants names began to be called as one by they started to their acts.

Sakura had to admit that they were really good, one contestant, did a mini act, one played the piano, the other sang, one danced, and another played with the bottuns(spell check).

And then Sakura saw the girl that was staring at her yesterday, Vallery. She sang a song called _Reflection_ by Christina Aguilera and Sakura had to admit that her voice was really good. Once she was done, the whole stadium erupted with applause, before Vallery got off the stage she winked at Syaoran, Sakura turned her gaze towards Syaoran to find him blushing. She felt something in her stomach, but she didn't know what it was. Soon her name was called up.( _hmm maybe it's jealousy_ )

Sakura made her way to the stage, she heard Tomoyo say good luck to her and she mumbled a small thanks.

---

"So Kinomoto-san what will you be doing for us today?" Eriol asked

"Well uh, I was told that I could do more than one act, so I decided to sing and dance"

The judges looked pretty impressed.

"Well Kinomoto-san, what song will you be singing for us? Asked Yue

"I will be singing a song called _Forever's Not Enough_." (_it's a song by a Filipino singer and actress Sarah Geronimo; it's a really cool song if anyone of you want to hear it just email me_.)

"And what will you be dancing for us?" Yelan asked me

"I will be dancing I'm a slave 4 u" ( _I don't know what else I should pick so yea, I'll just pick that one, wanna know why, because my radio is turned on right now, and that song is playing, so I decided to go with it. LOL_)

"Oh goodie, well Kinomoto-san please make you're way to the backstage area and gladly give you're tape to Nakuru, she'll put it in for you, ne?" Meiling said with a smile on her face

"Hai"

Sakura made her way backstage, she gave Nakuru her tape and instructed what she will do first. After that she got back up on the stage with the microphone in her hand and as the music began she sang her first note.

_**Syaoran's P.O.V**_

I looked at Sakura as she sang, she looked so beautiful, as soon as she hit her first note I could tell that she is a very good singer.

_If I would have to live my life again_

_I'd stay in love with you the way I've been_

_Your love is something no one ever can replace_

_I can't imagine life with someone else_

_I promise I will share my life with you_

_Forever may not be enough it's true_

_My heart is filled with so much love_

_I feel for you_

_No words can say how much I love you so_

Her song is getting to me, it's so meaningful, and she's singing it with so much passion, it's as if she's trying to send a message to someone through the song.

_And if forever's not enough for me to love you_

_I'd spent another lifetime baby,_

_If you ask me to_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_Forever's not enough for me to love you so_

I can totally relate to her, her face expression, I could tell that this song really means so much to her, her face shows so emotion, and I am surprised that this girl can pull you into a whole new different world.

_They say tomorrow seems so far away,_

_And now we see that everything can change_

_My love for you gets stronger as tomorrow comes_

_I know this love will stand_

_the test of time_

I looked around and I see everyone looking at her intently, they have this expressionless face, and I could tell that they too was amazed with her talent

_For you, there's nothing I can't do_

_And never will I ever go_

_Forever's not enough to love you so_

_But if forever ends one day_

_I promise you I'll stay to show you_

_That my love for you will never end..._

As the song continues I could tell that she puts more power in her voice, she takes each and every lyrics and sings it as if it were her own.

_And if forever's not enough for me to love you_

_I'd spent another lifetime baby,_

_If you ask me to_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_Forever's not enough for me to love you so_

She gives out a very powerful note and I was surprise that such voice can come out from her fragile small body.

_And if forever's not enough for me to love you_

_I'd spent another lifetime baby,_

_If you ask me to_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_Forever's not enough for me to love you so_

As she gave out the last note everyone erupted into applauds including me. And then a more energetic music came on and Sakura began to dance. I watch as she danced each move perfectly. Not only is she a good singer but she's also a great dancer. Once she finished she received a standing ovation. I found my self standing and applauding as well. Once she got of the stage she turned to me and waved. I blushed and waved back.

_**End of Syaoran's P.O.V**_

Sakura walked towards Tomoyo's direction. She greeted her with a hug, and Tomoyo told her how amazing she was.

"Oh that was great Sakura chan!"

"Eh, Arigatou Tomoyo chan" Sakura blushed a little she's still not used to Tomoyo complimenting her.

They watched the rest of the audition, and as soon as it was done, they started for the back stage to get their tape from Nakuru.

**_Back stage area._**

Eriol and Syaoran were talking with Nakuru about the lightings for the show, when suddenly two girls enterrupted them, they turned their attention and saw that it was non other Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Uh sorry to enterrupt but uhm we just came over to pick up Sakura's tape from Nakuru"

Tomoyo was blushing a little for she was standing right infront of Eriol as Sakura was to Syaoran.

"Oh right, I'll just go get it." Nakuru excused herself as she went to get the tape.

Eriol nudged Syaoran and he immediately knew what for.

"Uh, Konichiwa Syaoran-kun, Hirigizawa-kun, this is my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Um Konichiwa" Syaoran replied

"I'm very pleased to meet you Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san" Eriol kissed both their hands, and the two girls blushed.

Syaoran knew he had to ask her, so he emmediately excused himself and Sakura.

As Eriol and Tomoyo were left alone, they smiled at one another.

"Oh gomen ne, I didn't say a hello back, pardon me Hirigizawa-kun"

"That's quite alright,"

The two of them smiled at one another, and both had the same thing in mind. And that is to find a way to spend more time to get to know each other.

---

Sakura and Syaoran were talking to eachother, and Syaoran had asked Sakura If she would like to spend the rest of the day with him.

"Uh, say Sakura, would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?"

"What do you mean Syaoran, you mean like a date?"

Syaoran blushed even more

"No, not a date, more like just a days out, you know between friends"

Sakura seemd slitely disappointed but agreed non the less.

"Sure Syaoran-kun, but would you mind if I go and changed my clothes first,?"

"Um okie, tell me what hotel you're staying at and I'll just pick you up, ne?"

"Hai"

Sakura told him where she was staying at, and they said their see you laters.

---

Not from a far, a pair of very intent eyes were watching them. Vallery was gazing at the two with an annoyed look. One of her friends approached her.

"So Vallery, looks like you're not the only one trying to make a move on our hottie ten o'clock?"

Vallery just smiled an evil grin

"Not to worry girl, she's looks easy, I'll get rid of her in no time, she'll know better than getting in the way of my plans."

"You think so? Li looks pretty drawn to her" Her friend looked at Vallery with a confused look of her face.

"Look, I get what I want, and during this time I want Li Syaoran, and remember, this is me we're talking about, and what Vallery wants Vallery gets.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V4n3s5aCH4N**: ARGH!!...she's starting to piss me off

**Tomoyo**: Same here!

**Eriol**: Girls, girls calm down

**Touya**: Somebody please help me AND WHERE MY SISTER!

**Nakuru**: Hush Touya kun, it's not nice to yell

**Yukito**: She's not back yet

**Kero**: Suppi ohh Suppi where are you?

**Spinnel**: SHUT UP!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well how was it, see how much I love you guys, not only did I update I also made it kind long, it's not my usual 8-10 chapters. Well I hope you enjoy, show how much you love this fic and REVIEW til you drop, look at my review box it looks so empty, And I feel so sad, But Thanks for everyone who did review and emailed me telling me how much they wanted this fic to continue. And just for you I did. Also it's either next chapter or the next that I will have the questions and answers part, I would just like to ask if you coupld please give me some ideas on wha I should ask. Well REVIEWS REVIEWS! I luv you!**


	7. Date and Sneaking behind your back part ...

**V4n3s5aCHAN**: And now I proudly present you... CHAPTER SEVEN!

**Tomoyo**: LMAO, that was soooo formal

**Eriol**: Not really

**Syaoran**: We're back!

**Touya**: Gaki where's kaiju

**Sakura**: Right here!

**Syaoran**: So what did we miss

**Eriol**: Not much

**Sakura and Syaoran**: okie

**Kero**: Hey where's spinnel?

**Yukito**: Aikizuki-san took him towards the kitechen

_Kero has on an evil grin_

**Kero**: hmmm this should be interesting

**Konichiwa mina-san, Well here is chapter seven for all of you, I'm sorry if it's a little short, but I'm in a terrible rush right now, don't worry this will be a 2 part. Hopefully the small little fluff I have here will be enough for you for now, wait till we get to the future chapter (evil grins). Anyways, well I won't keep you from reading. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**It seems that my old dividers just won't work, so to seperate my talking from the story it will be two lines, and to seperate the scenes in the story it will be one line. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters, because we all know that they belong to the wonderful CLAMP!**

* * *

**_Date and sneaking behind your back part I _**

Sakura got into her car and drove her and Tomoyo back to the hotel. She was over all happy that Syaoran had asked her to come with him. She had told Tomoyo all about it and now she won't keep still and giving Sakura a bunch of ideas on what she would wear, from something elegant to an all day's attire. But there was one question, where was Syaoran taking her, so Tomoyo thought of the best idea to put her in a pink skirt with white stripe lines on the side, with a matching silky pink top with matching three forts pink sweater, and pink knee high boots. Once Sakura was done getting read, she looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit that she looked very cute.

"You look **GREAT** Sakura-chan, Li-kun would have to be gay if doesn't think so, ne?"

"Hai, I suppose."

"What time did he say he would come pick you up?"

"Eh, he said that he would call, I gave him the hotel phone number and told him to ask for me"

Just as Sakura finished talking the phone rang and Tomoyo squealed in delight

"Ohhhh, that must be him."

Sakura went over and answered the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi, this is Sakura speaking."

Sakura could hear a bit of hesitation on the other line.

"Uh, Konichiwa Sakura, this is Syaoran"

"Oh hi, where are you?"

"I'm actually outside your hotel building, just come outside and look for a red corvette."

"Hmm okie, but where are we going?"

"Uhm just some places, it's a surprise."

"**HOEEE**, A surprise, wow, anou okie, I'm going to be right out, see you then. Ja"

"Un, Ja"

Sakura hanged up the phone, and told Tomoyo that she would be leaving, Tomoyo waited a few minutes till she was out and then grabbed her cam corder and followed Sakura out.

* * *

Syaoran waited patiently inside his car, he noticed Sakura in view and was taken aback, she looked so beautiful, her long hair hanging loose released from the tight bun, at that cause it gave loose curls near its' end making her look more beautiful. As soon as she approached his vehicle she gave him one of her heart warming smiles, and he could refuse not to return it. Sakura got into the passenger seat in other words "shot gun" as some may say. She quickly greeted Syaoran a hello, and they started to drive around. 

They were quiet for a few minutes with Syaoran focusing his gaze at the road while Sakura at the different sceneries outside the window, but their mind was both occupied by each other. They would, from time to time, sneak up glances at one another when one wasn't looking, though neither noticed it every time one of them was to sneak a look at one another and other would only be a few milli seconds to look away. But there was a point when both their gazes met and both blushed crimson as they have been caught.

Finally after of what seemed like ages being inside the car they came to a halt. Sakura took on the place, it was very quiet and she guessed that she and Syaoran were both alone, but she shouldn't have guessed for she should have known already, though she slightly wondered why they entered some sort of small forest, it was no doubt that they were far away from the buzzing streets of Hong Kong, he spoke up telling her that they were there and slowly go out of the vehicle to open the doors for her.

"my fair lady" he said gesturing out a hand for her to take

Sakura giggled, "my, what a gentleman," Sakura placed her hands in his and was surprised to find how perfectly well they fit inside his large ones. After closing the door of the car he led her to the entrance that was decorated of leaves and cherry blossom petals.

Once they had entered Sakura gasped at the sight, it was absolutely gorgeous. There was a glistening pond and at the far left was a small little water fall, not high just probably about 5 to seven feet tall, the water was so clear that the sun made a perfect gleam of a crystal like color. Around the place was a bunch of beautiful trees, and flowers, and at every corner you would find a statue, but one statue stand out more than others, it was near a small little swing that's chains were made of vines. The statue was of a fairy, its face held a facial of gentleness and such innocence, that if any maiden held such beauty one would be crazy enough not to be captured by her features. Sakura looked around more and took in the beautiful sight. She then heard a small little cough and turned to Syaoran who was looking at her with a smile. She returned his smile and lt him lead her to where it was they were walking to. Sakura noticed that their hands were still intertwined and she knew that he did as well, but neither bothered nor wanted to for that matter let go.

After much walking they finally reached a small little cottage, they went inside to find that they were a lot of sports equipment, not the modern ones like basketballs or etc. Instead it was more of like bows and arrows and such. Syaoran took two bows and led her out the opposite door from which the one they had taken. She was surprised to have found an open field. And there at the far right corner were things that looked dartboards (_I don't really know what they are called_) Syaoran turned to her and took in what she was wearing.

"Well you really aren't dressed for this kind of game."

Sakura put her hands on her side and scowled, "Well it's not like you told me we were gonna do this,"

"Alright, alright, my fault, but anyways just take off the sweater, you'll feel much more comfortable, and then grab that bow," he said pointing down to the bow that was on the ground.

Sakura took of her sweater and placed it on the bench near the tiny cottage, and grabbed the bow.

"So, what now Syaoran? You know I really thought we would do something like catch a movie, or go to dinner or something."

"Well I couldn't have us be mobbed by tons of screaming teen aged girls, and besides who said we're not having dinner?"

"okie fine, but what do I do now?" Sakura looked from him to the bow.

"Oh right, well uh, just watch me closely"

Syaoran grabbed an arrow clipped the end part of it on the bow string, positioned the arrow to this small little crook of the bow, he pulled the arrow far back, and after much concentration finally fired aiming at a bulls eye.

Sakura cheered him on, "**HOE**, you're really good."

Syaoran only blushed.

"So, anou, now it's your turn,"

Sakura's eyes widened, "**HOEE**! My turn?"

"Well it's not like I got you to hold a bow for no reason, come on I'll teach you."

Sakura walked over to the place where Syaoran had told her to stand which was in front of him, he had asked her whether she was left handed or write handed, when she said right handed, he asked her to hold the bow on her left hand and gave her an arrow on her right hand, he was almost embracing her, but not likely. Sakura clipped the arrow on her bow string, Syaoran then told her to place her arrow on the little crook on her bow, he then guided her hands and moved it back to where her nose is, he then told her to look directly where she wants to aim the arrow, and never once look beside at either her arrow or her bow, he told her to concentrate and when ever she feels like she's ready release the arrow, Sakura did and managed to shoot it at the outside ring of the bulls eyes. (_ehehehehehehehe I still remember what the instructor said when I had gone to do archery, it was pretty fun actually, I had actually did pretty good, only problem was after that and playing a game of volleyball, gone mountain biking, both with my friends and class mates, it was a field trip, oh yea and did I mention tennis, my hand felt like it was breaking off, specially the right one, because since I was right handed that's the hand that I need to use to hold the arrow_.)

Syaoran clapped his hands, after he had let go of Sakura, "Great shot Sakura, that was very nice for your first try,"

"**HOEE**! Arigatou, Syaoran-kun, hey say teach me some more and I would like to challenge you,"

Syaoran looked at her skeptically then chuckled, "You sure?"

"Do I look like a liar?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Mou, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura punched his arms playfully, they continued to practice some more and then decided to have a dual match, Syaoran was of course winning but Sakura did manage to beat him once, the two were having a fun time laughing and joking around and suddenly heard a low growling, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Well I guess I must be hungry," Syaoran said

"Well that makes two of us," Sakura added and the two broke out into fits of laughters totally oblivious to two pair of eyes that's watching them.

* * *

Not too far away, a girl with purple hair was hiding behind a tall bush recording everything that was happening, she saw that the two of them were starting back towards the other side where the pond was located and so she had started to crept slowly towards that direction. She was too preoccupied of not being seen that she had bumped into somebody, she was about to let out a scream when a hand covered her mouth, she muffling until she heard a familiar voice. Tomoyo slowly quited down and the person released her. She truned around slightly surprised. 

"Hiragizawa-kun, Nani, what are you doing here?"

Eriol chuckled softly, "Well Daidouji-san, you're not the only one who's curious"

His eyes held a glint of playfulness in them and Tomoyo could not help but smile.

They stayed silent for a moment until Eriol finally spoke up, "So not only are you fussing about with the pageant making different outfits for Sakura-chan, but also cam cording every detail of her life? What kind of other hobbies do you have?"

"Well aside form the things you just said, nothing really, those two things are the main things that's keeping me busy right now, you?"

"Well there the pageant, the record company, sometimes being Meiling's foot maid, I also like you love to spy one my bestfriend's love life."

"Well Hiragizawa, I think that we're going to be wonderful friends."

"As do I. Well then since you say we are going to be wonderful friends why don't we start calling each other by first name basic, Tomoyo."

"Un, Eriol-kun."

And the two smiled at eachother, almost forgetting the task at hand, but after a couple of moment of being distracted by one another they had returned to their previous task and watched Sakura and Syaoran with careful eyes.

* * *

**V4n3s5aCHAN**: Ahhh, BAD TOMOYO AND ERIOL! 

**Tomoyo and Eriol sniggers**

**Touya**: Oh that's just great Kaiju learned how to do Archery

**Sakura**: Shut up Touya, and don't call me Kaiju

_Hears pans and other things banging and everyone turns their attention towards the kitchen_

**Nakuru**: Ohhh Suppi-chan, where are you, come now, be a sweet heart and try my cookies

**Spinnel**: It's Spinnel Sun, and NO I will not try your God awful sweet cookies

**Kero**: Don't worry Nakuru-san, I'll help you find him

_Everyone else sweat drops_

**Ahhh, I hope you guys liked it, part two will be out in a couple of days, not to worry. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL.. JA!!**


	8. Part IIMay I have This Dance

**Konichiwa mina-san! I know don't get mad at me for not updating for SOOOOO long!..But I had soo many things going on..I know that's not an excuse, but ayy! Well anyways don't worry I do intend to finish this story..how could I not..I love the plot! EHEE! And also, during the winter break I'm going to be updating most of the time…so not to worry…well On with the fic!**

* * *

**_

* * *

Part II..May I Have This Dance? _**

Sakura and Syaoran continued to eat their dinner laughing and flirting completely oblivious to their bestfriends' pair of eyes.

" So Syaoran-kun, when did you decide that you wanted to sing?"

Syaoran looked up from his food and thought for a second, " Well, right around when I was about 9 years old, we had this celebration, and each first born sons from the Li-clan has to pick something from a jar and do what ever it tells you to do. It just so happens that I got picked to sing… It was actually one of my favourite songs…ever since that day it has become the only song that I've always listened to..and after that day I knew that I wanted to be a singer."

Sakura looked at him with amazement in her eyes, she gave him a gentle smile and looked at eachother for a moment never once braking of their eye contact, until suddenly they heard rustling behind the bushes.

**_With Tomoyo and Eriol_**

The both of them had been in the bushes watching the two soon to be love birds flirt with eachother. It was no mistake for Tomoyo and Eriol that the two liked eachother.

"Awww..Eriol-kun.. just look at them, their soo perfect for one another."

All Eriol could do was nod his head

"And look. Sakura-chan is **FLIRTING**! She's never flirt before in her entire life, and for once she isn't acting dense!"

Again all Eriol could do was no his head

Tomoyo has asked him so many questions…and all he could do was nod his dead. She finally noticed and looked at him.

"ne, Eriol-kun are you all right. You seem a bit quiet?"

Finally Eriol couldn't hold it anymore and sneezed! But ofcourse no zneeze was heard for Tomoyo had blocked his nose so no sound was make. Poor Eriol feel down the bushes from the impact landing Tomoyo on top of him. The two of them blushed and stared at eachother..the distance between their lips came closer and closer, until they heard voices.

"Oh no! Eriol, we have to hide come on!"

The two o them jumped behind the nearest tree, and stayed put.

**_With Sakura and Syaoran_**

They looked towards the direction of the bushes with curiosity. Both didn't know what kind of creature hid behind the bushes, but they were going to find out.

Syaoran told Sakura to stay behind while he goes and checks it out. "Sakura, stay here alright, I'll go check what's behind the bushes."

_Sakura nodded her head and stayed put, all the while shaking from fear, ' What if it's a wild animal? **Oh NOO**!'_

_'Don't be silly Sakura, Syaoran would never bring you to a place with wild animals!'_

_"but what if'_

_'No buts or what ifs..Kapeesh!' (there finally said it!)_

Syaoran opened the bushes to find nothing there. He slowly walked back to Sakura with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Sakura, it was nothing, probably just a squirrel or something.. ehe"

The two of them continued on with their conversation.

"So Syaoran-kun, you never told what is this song that you keep on talking about, what's it called?"

Syaoran looked at her and smiled, "It's called _How Did You know_."

"**WOW**, sounds like a nice song, do you think I could hear it one day?"

"Well actually Sakura, I have the song right here now."

Sakura looked at him puzzled, as Syaoran walked over to the cd player he pressed the play button and walked over to Sakura.

"May I have this dance?"

Sakura smiled at him, and gladly took his hand.

They danced with the rhythm, both looking at eachother in the eyes, no words were spoken, and silence filled the air.

**_With Tomoyo and Eriol_**

The two of hem watched the lovely couple dance the night away, Tomoyo with dreamy eyes. Eriol stared at her.

"Ohh Eriol-kun, don't they just look sweet?" Tomoyo turned to Eriol and he immediately turned his head towards the direction of Sakura and Syaoran.

"Uhh yeah, very sweet."

**_Back with Sakura and Syaoran_**

"**WOW**, you're a great dancer Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed at the comment, and decided to preplay back, "Well so are you Syaoran, so are you."

And the two of them once again stayed quiet, all the while swaying to the music and as the music started to fade away, the distance between their lips came closer, and closer, and closer, until finally two soft lips found eachother. As the music faded away, two lovers dance the night away under a blanket of stars.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Reviews, please! I know, I know, it's short, but I know that I haven't updated in sooo long, but I hope that little Kwaii moment between the two satisfied you jut a little bit! Ehehe.. well that's it for now, my apologiez for the errors, this chapter has not been revised because I wanted to put it out there immediately.. well Ja.. REVIEWS PLEASE..remember no reviews no chapters..lol..jks jks!**


End file.
